The Secret Kept From Yahiko
by LishaChan
Summary: Yahiko grew up with the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate and isn't in the best of hands. Can the Kenshin-Gumi save him from everything that will happen? Will Yahiko's power be up help? What happens when Gasuke is still out for the kill? REWRITING BEGINNING CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin cast otherwise I'd be rolling in cash right now!

**Summary: **Yahiko is a little kid growing up to pay his dead mother's debt. Something is found out and Kenshin must come to the boy's rescue, but will Yahiko even be alive when Kenshin arrives? My first fic!

**The Secret Kept from Yahiko **

**Prologue**

* * *

A small boy shivered under his thin blankets. It was just so cold outside. He carefully got up out of his cold bed and padded over to his mother's futon. "Mommy are you awake?" the spiky black haired child whispered.

Yes, Yahiko, I'm awake." His mother coughed. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm cold. Can I stay with you tonight? And are you okay?" the four year old looked hopefully at his mother at the prospect of getting warmer and for a truthful answer.

"Sure sweetie, climb on in," his mother answered as she picked up the edge of the blanket and Yahiko snuggled in next to her. "Good night Yahiko."

"Good night Mommy, don't let the bed bugs bite." The child giggled and was soon fast asleep before realizing that his mother had never answered his question referring to her health.

The next day Yahiko's mother went off to work again in a factory that made uniforms for the soldiers of Japan. Before she left she left Yahiko with strict instructions to stay in the house. He could have a rice ball foe lunch.

During his mother's absence, Yahiko amused himself with chasing a spider around the one room house, trying to move just as it did which proved hard after Yahiko learned that a spider had a lot more legs than he did. But after awhile that got boring and the little boy sat down and thought about his mother.

He was quite worried about her, and since he was only four almost five, that wasn't quite the thing such a young child should be wondering about. But it was. His mother was constantly coughing and she seemed to be so tired after work everyday.

After his mother returned home later in the evening she told him she wasn't feeling well and was going to lie down for awhile. Yahiko ate some the fresh tofu that she had brought home with her and then went to sleep.

Early the next morning as his mother was getting ready to go back to work she collapsed in the middle of the floor and wouldn't wake up when Yahiko shook her. Feeling panicked, the bronze skinned boy ran out of their flat and started yelling for help. He didn't realize that he had attarcted a person until he had run into him. Looking up, his vision was met with a very tall man with really tall hair that was sort of pointy at the top. The man asked what had happened and Yahiko explained as best and calmly as he could that his mommy had fallen down and wouldn't wake up. The man said he could help. Then he looked Yahiko up and down. "Hey Kid, how old are you and what's your name?"

"I'm four years old, five in 4 days."the boy held up four fingers. My name is Myojin Yahiko, what's yours?"

"Very nice to meet you Yahiko. You may call me Gasuke."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Some of you are probably wondering why I rewrote this prolouge. The reason is,the spacing was messed up and the writing quality was not very good. I will definitely be redoing chapter one and most like chapter three, or at least the spacing. Chapter two seems to be okay, maybe spacing work. If you could all leave a review here to tell me what you think, it would be great!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and I never will.  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
  
From last time: He then asked, "Hey Kid! What's your name?"  
  
"Myojin Yahiko," I answered, "What's yours?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Yahiko. You may call me Gasuke.  
  
The Secret Kept From Yahiko  
  
Chapter 1 ************** Yahiko POV  
  
I happily followed Gasuke who was carrying Mommy to a big building. "This is where I live Yahiko," he said to me.  
  
He brought my mom up a humongous flight of stairs and set her in a futon in a room. He caught me staring around the room in awe. It was so big! "Come Yahiko. You must e hungry. I'll get you some food and then I'll get a doctor for your mother."  
  
I went with Gasuke to the kitchen where he gave me some miso soup and a rice ball. And then he disappeared and left me in the care of another large man. Gasuke came back a little while later with a man in a white coat carrying a heavy looking black bag. 'He must be the doctor' I thought.  
  
The doctor went with Gasuke to my mom. An hour later he left. Gasuke came down the stairs and looked at me. "Your mother is very sick. And the medicine will cost a lot. You can help though Yahiko. We just need to teach you something. The art of pick pocketing," he proudly said.  
  
Gasuke and another very tiny man started teaching me what they called pick pocketing. It consisted of me having to get an empty wallet out of the small man's pocket without getting caught. The only problem was that I couldn't seem to get the wallet out quietly or carefully. On about my thirtieth try the small man snapped.  
  
"Stupid child!" he yelled at me. He raised his hand as if to hit me and from the looks of it- hard.  
  
"Stop Soji." The firm voice of Gasuke interrupted the small man. "As your superior I order you not to hit him. That will come later, but only on MY order. Got that Soji?"  
  
"Yes Sir," Soji replied meekly.  
  
I myself did not understand all of what Gasuke had said, but the small man named Soji had not hit me. That was good right? Gasuke reached over and picked me up by the back of my shirt. He then carried me over to the back of the room where there was another door. He opened it and I realized that it was a bedroom because there was a futon on the floor.  
  
"This is your room Yahiko," he said, "Now stay here until I decide to let you out."  
  
After the door had banged shut behind him I realized that I did want to help Mommy, and the only way I was going to do that was to get the hang of pick pocketing. That thought in mind, I took off one my sandals and stuck it under the futon's covers. Then I practiced getting the sandal out without moving the blanket. I finally started to do it very well and I was proud of myself.  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling very sore. I had fallen asleep on the floor while practicing "pick pocketing." I got up and stretched and winced as I heard my back crack. I hated that sound. After my cracks were over I went towards the door. I stopped midstep. I might only be five, but Gasuke had said not to leave until he said I could. So I sat patiently on the floor pretzel style and waited. The door opened fifteen minutes later, but to me it felt like an eternity. Gasuke was standing there.  
  
"You may come out now Yahiko," he said crisply. I stood up and followed him out of the room.  
  
Later that day Gasuke and Soji started to work with me again on pick pocketing again. After ten successful tries Gasuke told me to go try and get a wallet out of a man's pocket that was at the time playing dice with his friends. I stealthily crept over and very easily fished out his purse. Then, just to impress Gasuke, I took the wallets of every person playing dice. Piece of cake.  
  
Gasuke patted me on the head and told me I had done a great job. "Just think Yahiko," he continued, "In a few days you can go earn the real cash."  
  
************** Two weeks later **************  
  
I had been bringing in a nice sum of money from people on the streets. And since no one expects a five year old to be the thief everything was going good until Gasuke dropped the bombshell.  
  
It was 6:33 PM and I was walking in the front door with the day's earnings when Gasuke walked up to me. "Yahiko," he said solemnly, "your mother is dead. I'm sorry."  
  
I stood there dumbstruck. Mommy couldn't be dead; she just couldn't.  
  
"Yahiko I know that this is sad, but you still have to work for us. You need to pay off your mother's debts."  
  
I ran off. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't work for them. Stealing was wrong. But something my mother used to say echoed through my mind. It was, "Yahiko, you are a Myojin and a Myojin will always honor his family." And then I knew I had to stick with the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate until whatever a debt was, was paid off.  
  
************** Author's Notes:  
  
Well what did you think? I really hated killing his mother, but alas as the story line goes she had to die( Next chappie to be updated as soon as I can type it (hehe) and I get lots of pretty reviews! At least four would be nice for the whole story! Well that's about it so I will see all of you soon! Abayo! (Bye!) ~LishaChan 


	3. Chapter Two

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but I wish I did.  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
  
The Secret Kept from Yahiko  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*Special thanks to my beta reader- IcyPanther! ^^*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
From last time: It was 6:33 PM and I was walking in the front door with the day's earnings when Gasuke walked up to me. "Yahiko," he said solemnly, "your mother is dead. I'm sorry."  
  
I stood there dumbstruck. Mommy couldn't be dead; she just couldn't.  
  
"Yahiko I know that this is sad, but you still have to work for us. You need to pay off your mother's debts."  
  
I ran off. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't work for them. Stealing was wrong. But something my mother used to say echoed through my mind. It was, "Yahiko, you are a Myojin and a Myojin will always honor his family." And then I knew I had to stick with the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate until whatever a debt was, was paid off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Yahiko POV*  
  
Five Years Later (The "real" Yahiko age!)  
  
I had been working for the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate for five years now.  
From what I heard, I would be working for those thugs I lived with for a  
long time. Gasuke had explained numerous times, too many to count, that  
my mother's debt was very large and would take long time for me to pay  
off.  
  
In general life hadn't been going so well for me. My normally tan  
complexion had a distinct black and blue look from being the gang's  
punching bag. Food was rare from the gang as they thought I should be  
able to take care of myself, which included getting clothes, eating, and  
medical care if needed. People on the streets gave me one look and turned  
in the opposite direction. There were too many children on the streets  
for them to notice and care about me. I hated stealing, I knew it was  
wrong, but I couldn't stop. Sure, I dishonored the family name, but if I  
didn't complete the debt I owed them I would be dishonoring it as well.  
So I had absolutely no choice but to continue through this small criminal  
life.  
  
Currently, I was on my mission, find someone who looked pretty  
wealthy, snatch their purse, and then keep doing it. A woman wearing a  
silk kimono passed me, she obviously looked rich. I moved forward, my  
hand snaking out but just then a little girl ran underfoot, lauhing and  
holding a doll. "Can I have this Mommy, please?"  
  
I moved away and slunk back into the crowd, my eyes searching out a  
new target. I couldn't steal from that woman, although it's what Gasuke  
would call a weakness. But whenever I saw a kid, like myself, I couldn't  
bring myself to make their life unhappy.  
  
Prowling down the main street of town my eyes lighted on a red haired  
man wearing a sword and being towed along by a vicious looking black  
haired girl. Could this man be a samurai? I had always been fascinated by  
anyone with a sword because when I was younger my mother had told me  
stories of my father fighting battles before he died with the Shogunate.  
  
I tailed the two easily, not having any trouble keeping them in my  
sights. First off, I prided myself on being good at what I did and  
second, it is very hard to miss red hair in a sea of black and brown..  
The swordsman seemed to have a good amount of money because his pocket  
was somewhat bulging.  
  
I planned my attack carefully, surveying the layout of the ground.  
They were crossing the wooden bridge, probably easy for them to hear me  
if I ran up. I'd just have to go really fast, grab the purse, and take  
off in the direction I just came. Simple.  
  
I pumped my legs into action and sped across the stretch of land,  
gaining momentum as I went. My hand reached out and grabbed his purse and  
I turned to run the way I came but my path was blocked. I started to run  
forward, but surprisingly, that girl with him lunged and tackled me!  
  
She turned to the man and said, "Kenshin, this kid is a pickpocket."  
'Good way to state the obvious Ugly' I thought.  
  
Instead out loud I yelled, "Hey Ugly, let me go!" (A/N: I'm much to  
lazy to type the whole dialogue between the three of them, but it goes  
along the lines of episode Two Kid Samurai. For those of you who have  
never seen it, Kenshin gives Yahiko the money and tells him not to get  
caught. Yahiko is mad because he hasn't fallen so low that he needs to be  
handed money and throws it back at Kenshin. Yahiko goes on to say that he  
only stole from Kenshin because he was wearing a sword. And he informs  
Kenshin that he is not a kid. The last line of this scene is Kenshin  
saying, "Don't ever lose that pride you have.")  
  
After the whole encounter I went to the riverbank to get my thoughts  
straight. Kenshin or whatever his name was had told me not to lose my  
pride. Problem is, how could I have pride if I stole rightful earned  
money from innocent people everyday?  
  
I heard a crunch of grass behind me and I turned to see the two  
duncebuckets of the Yakuza, Honya and Kyo, along with none other than  
Gasuke.  
  
"Hey Yahiko," said Kyo, "We've been looking for you."  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Honya, "How much did you get today?"  
  
"I got nothing," I retorted angrily. The two men gasped and looked up  
at Gasuke.  
  
"Gasuke-San?" Gasuke came over and pulled my fingers behind me until I  
yelped in pain.  
  
"How much more do I owe you guys?" I panted out.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko, ten years, twenty years, but you're going to pay  
it all back with these fingers of yours."  
  
I could feel him nod to the other members as he let go of my hand. I  
involuntarily prepared myself for the beating I knew I was about to  
receive. Sure enough, blows rained down upon me numbering so many that I  
lost count very quickly. It was after I tasted blood that the world  
around me went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well that was it for chapter two! If anyone was wondering I got the name  
Honya because in the actual show there are already a Henya and a Hanya so  
I made a Honya^^ For all you people out there who really like torture  
and suffering you will see it all in chapter four! Chapter three is more  
of an explanation chapter that will explain the title of the story^^  
Until the next chapter abayo! Stick around for reviewer's comments!  
~LishaChan  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
*** Icy Panther *** Glad you like it! Pretzel style is the way I sit so  
Yahiko got to too! I like POV from other people besides just an overall  
view, and don't worry there will definitley be more detail! ^^ And thanks  
for being my beta reader!  
  
*** PraiseDevineMercy *** I wasn't planning on doing a father/son thing  
between Kenshin and Yahiko, but it seems that it is going to turn out  
something like that! ^^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I had the money I would buy Rurouni Kenshin and then I would own it, but since I do not have that much money I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
  
The Secret Kept from Yahiko  
  
Chapter Three  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From last time:  
  
"How much more do I owe you guys?" I panted out.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko, ten years, twenty years, but you're going to pay it all back with these fingers of yours." I could feel him nod to the other members as he let go of my hand. I involuntarily prepared myself for the beating I knew I was about to receive. Sure enough, blows rained down upon me numbering so many that I lost count very quickly. It was after I tasted blood that the world around me went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Yahiko POV  
  
I awoke feeling like a deflated balloon. My energy was drained, I was sore all over, I had a pounding headache, and I knew that the worst was yet to come. I moaned and tried to roll over only to discover that my hands were chained to the wall above my head by my wrists.  
  
(A/N: All right people. This is where the story makes a complete change from episode two- Kid Samurai. I'm a total drama queen and love to torture my favorite characters so that is what I am doing^^)  
  
"Hey Boss! I think he woke up!" 'Kyo never will learn that everyone already knew that.'  
  
I heard heavy footfalls approach me and I knew without looking that Gasuke was standing right above me. I glared up at him defiantly- I guess I did have some pride and some Yakuza jerk was not going to take that away as he had already done to anything or anyone that I cared about.  
  
"Well Yahiko, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
I replied, "Since I didn't get a chance to say it earlier - here I shifted my gaze and glared at Kyo and Honya - I quit my ties with you guys in the pick pocketing business as of now. Pick pocketing is a bad thing to do and you will not earn money from me by having me do your dirty work. I will not lose my pride or my family's pride to your greedy little hands. Whatever I do owe you I will pay back - but it will be through doing honest work."  
  
I got that feeling you get when you know you have just said the wrong thing. As usual, my hunch was correct and I received a very hard backhand to the side of my face from Gasuke.  
  
Gasuke jeered. "To tell you the truth punk, we have been keeping a little secret from you for the last five years. You want to know what it is? All right I'll tell you. There was never a debt to begin with!" Gasuke laughed evilly and the rest of the gang joined in; probably because I knew that I had a stricken and disbelieving face because I could feel my mouth falling open in shock.  
  
"Yes Brat, it is true. We were going to have you be our dog for a long time to come, but since you seemed to have found out the truth your worthfullness is over. And since you are now no use to us you will die Myojin Yahiko!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Author's Notes:  
  
Nice cliffie for me to leave you guys on huh? I couldn't continue; it was a perfect moment.  
  
Guess what?! Everything is going really well for me at the moment! There was a new Yu-Gi-Oh on this morning! Joey did look evil for a few seconds... scary!  
  
I want to apologize for both the long wait and if the spacing shows up weird like it did for the other chapters. My computer is ancient and weird but I should be getting my own soon!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reviewer's Comments:  
  
* * * IcyPanther * * * Well Icy, you did help with Chapter Two, but Chapter Three is all mine! ^^ I think I'm getting a lot better ^^  
  
* * * HalownKougra * * * Hey! Great to see you review! Shogunate is the group that Yahiko's father belonged to, like how Kenshin was with the Imperialists and Sanosuke was with the Sekihoutai. Did you figure out who Gasuke was? This isn't really following episodes 1-4 more like just number two and then branching off into my own little world! ^^  
  
* * * tocole * * * Hey Yahiko-lover! ^^ Glad your computer is back up, I hate it when they are down! I feel special ^^ I guess I am the first one to do a take on episode two ^^ That's where I fell for him too ^^ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If I had an unlimited amount of wishes I'd wish to own RK, but I don't so I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
  
*...* Indicates emphasis  
  
The Secret Kept From Yahiko  
  
Chapter Four  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
From last time:  
  
Gasuke jeered. "To tell you the truth punk, we have been keeping a little secret from you for the last five years. You want to know what it is? All right I'll tell you. There was never a debt to begin with!" Gasuke laughed evilly and the rest of the gang joined in; probably because I knew that I had a stricken and disbelieving face.  
  
"Yes Brat, it is true. We were going to have you be our dog for a long time to come, but since you seemed to have found out the truth your worth fullness is over. And since you are now no use to us you will die Myojin Yahiko!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Yahiko POV*  
  
Gasuke drew out a sword from a sheath at his waist, looked at my still stricken face, and slammed the sword down with a powerful thrust. I closed my eyes tightly expecting that to be the end of my short lived life. Instead I heard a dull clang of the sword hitting right above my head and embedding itself deep into the wall. Thank Kami (God) I hadn't moved; otherwise my head would have been rolling around in circles on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Well," said Gasuke, "we do want to kill you" - everyone in the room laughed - "but we want you to die slowly so that you will experience the pain that we of the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate put you through Yahiko. And we will start by... Soji?"  
  
"Yes sir." The rat faced man got an evil glint in his eyes, leered at me, and stepped toward me holding a whip; and not the ordinary whip that I was used to seeing but this whip seemed to be glowing a vibrant red at the tip. Soji and I had never ever gotten along ever since I had arrived at the syndicate and that whip certainly did not look like a gift of friendship.  
  
Soji smiled a wicked smile at me that completely grossed  
me out. His teeth were yellow and rotting. Even though I knew that I  
was not in the best predicament to be making wisecracks I couldn't  
resist. "You really need to brush your teeth. No girl is ever going to  
kiss you although I doubt any girl would even want to be within a mile  
of you." Here I put on my cocky smile that normally helped to bring on  
my punishments.  
  
Soji had a look of hate on his face and he hissed, "You  
will not use that insolent tongue of yours in that way while  
addressing *me*. Besides, you are going to wish that those words never  
left your mouth boy; your little tongue is going to be pleading for  
mercy from me in just a few minutes. As for my pretty glowing whip, if  
you must know I stuck her in the fire over there for awhile just to  
make her nice and hot for you."  
  
I tried to draw back even just a little bit, but when your  
hands are fastened above your head to a wall it pretty much means that  
a person, in the case me, can't go back much farther.  
  
Soji looked over at Gasuke. "Sir, we seem to have a small  
problem. I would really like to lash the boy on his back but when he  
is chained up with his back to the wall I have a little trouble doing  
just that..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Of course Soji. I'm sure we can get that fixed quite  
easily. Gasuke simply nodded and two other men came over and unchained  
me from the wall. I knew exactly what was about to happen and no way  
was I going to let them finish carrying out their orders. I put up a  
fight by biting, kicking, punching, - anything I could do so that they  
could not get me reattached to that wall. I did give one of the men a  
nice knee right to the groin making him temporarily out of order so I  
only had one goon to deal with. To my dismay, another man came to the  
second goon's rescue. And this one had to have a good grip. Against  
all my efforts, I was eventually chained to the wall, my back facing  
my audience.  
  
I prepared myself both mentally and physically for the  
whipping. I decided to myself that no matter what (A/N: The song No  
Matter What from Yu-Gi-Oh popped into my head when I wrote this part.  
^^) I was not going to cry or yell or scream or anything; they would  
not get a word of me; not a sound.  
  
I heard the hiss of the whip as it flew through the air at  
a very rapid pace. It lashed down onto my unprotected back - they had  
ripped my shirt off - and the whip landed between the other numerous  
scars I had from whippings earlier in my lifetime. I had a lot of  
scars back there that littered my back like road maps. It burned like  
Hell, but not a sound left my lips.  
  
I could feel the men look at each other with surprise;  
they were expecting me to yell or cry or something. Fat chance that  
they were going to get anything out of me.  
  
Gasuke announced loudly over the muttering that had just  
erupted around the room, "Since the brat didn't say anything please by  
all means continue until he makes a yell for mercy."  
  
"Yes Sir, most definitely Sir," said Soji. I lost count  
after thirty-seven lashes. I had the vague feeling that I was going to  
pass out from pain before I made a peep. The blood stung terribly as  
it ran down my back and seeped into the newly made cuts all thanks to  
Soji. My lip stung as well as my back; I didn't even know that I had  
been biting it until I had bit through it. I guess my lip had been my  
barrier to keep myself from screaming from the pain. A few minutes and  
about 60 thrashes later, I started to see fuzzy little black dots  
clouding my vision and then before I knew it the world had gone black.  
  
I awoke and bit back that a groan that was threatening to  
escape my mouth. I realized that I was back in my original position  
with my hands tied above my head. The scratchy rice paper walls were  
doing nothing to help my stinging back. Gasuke was sitting across from  
me and watching my attempts to both wake myself up and get my arms off  
the wall. To my absolute horror, he was also holding a handful of  
small daggers and tossing them up in the air and catching each one-  
blade side down.  
  
"You're awake Yahiko," he said, "to tell you the truth I  
have always wanted to throw daggers at something alive because those  
wooden targets are not very much fun. Plus I like to hear them  
scream. I don't think you will be able to keep yourself silent in your  
prsent state. And now I will finally get my chance! And what is even  
better, it is on the one brat I always wanted to do it to."  
  
He threw one of his daggers with perfect and even very  
possible deadly aim. It bit deeply into my left shoulder and it was  
not until I tried to move away hoping to wiggle it out of my flesh  
that it occurred to me that it had gone completely through my shoulder  
and had embedded itself into the wall behind me.  
  
This deadly and dangerous process continued until Gasuke  
ran out of daggers to throw at his victim.His daggers numbered  
approximately thirty and I now felt and looked like a human  
pincushion.The little throwing knives were everywhere- my arms, legs,  
chest, stomach, I couldn't take much more of this.  
  
The pain was unbearable, but still I uttered no sound,  
which in my lifetime was a new record of silence seeing as I always  
had to say something just to make the mad. What could I say? It was  
fun, especially with Soji when his face turned as red as an apple.  
  
Gasuke looked like he was ready to explode. "Why will you  
not say anything Yahiko?" Answer me!" he yelled. I didn't say  
anything. A few minutes passed in silence. "You know what. Stay mute  
for all I care right now. I have had enough of this as much fun as it  
was." He drew out a shorter sword- a kantana. "Your time to die has  
come Myojin Yahiko!"  
  
I winced knowing that this was going to be the end of me.  
I closed my eyes and waited for my life to flash before my eyes as  
people say that that happens when you are about to die. But it never  
did. I guess I didn't have a life that was worth flashing by. That was  
sad. I wanted to see my mother's face again. I smiled. Maybe I would  
see her in Heaven and maybe even meet my father. That was if I even  
made it to Heaven. After a minute of sitting on the bloody floor I  
didn't feel any new major injuries and my vision wasn't going black.  
Maybe dying wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
Instead of dying in its place I heard the door that led to  
the hallway that led outside burst open. "Boss... I'm sorry." I  
recognized the voice as Bui, one of the new recruits to the gang. I  
personally thought he was kind of dumb. Then I heard the thud of a  
body hitting the wood floor with a solid thump. I risked opening an  
eye and looked towards the door.  
  
The red haired samurai stood in the doorway and it looked  
like he meant business. The man was holding a sword that had no blood  
on it. 'This man must be very skilled if he could kill Bui without  
even getting blood on his sword.' Then a thought occurred to me. 'If  
he was here and had just killed Bui, that meant he had come through  
the hall where over fifty men had been standing. He had just killed  
over fifty people without spilling a drop of blood! Who was this guy?  
And why was he here?'  
  
"I've come for the boy." That certainly answered my  
question but why was he here for me?  
  
Gasuke turned and said quite plainly not bothering to hide  
the malice in his voice, "And just who the Hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Himura Kenshin and I am a rurouni. I will ask  
you again. Where is he?"  
  
Gasuke stepped away the wall and uncovered me from view.  
"You mean this pathetic boy?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
*End Yahiko POV*  
  
*Kenshin POV*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I couldn't believe it when the man termed Boss stepped  
away from the wall. The heap that looked more like blood and chains  
could not be a person; much less the same boy that I had met earlier.  
The arrogant and bratty boy Kaoru-Dono and I had met on the bridge  
couldn't be this boy; could it?  
  
"What have you done to him," I thundered my very voice  
shaking the very rafters of the ceiling.  
  
"You see, Yahiko got a little angry when we told him a  
secret we had been hiding from him for the last five years. So we  
decided that it was time to end his life."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
*End Kenshin POV*  
  
*Yahiko POV*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched Kenshin's face change to one of fury and his  
amethyst eyes flashed amber. Gasuke and gang seemed to have missed the  
eye color change. I had honestly no idea how long this 'conversation'  
was going to last, but I didn't think I was going to be with them for  
the end because once again fuzzy, black spots were making my vision  
hazy, but I wanted to see my outcome of life played out by the fates  
so I forced myself with inner will power to stay both alive and awake.  
  
When it seemed that Kenshin and Gasuke had not come to  
terms, Gasuke took his sword from pointing at me to at Kenshin and  
lunged at Kenshin intending to kill him. I knew as a fact that Gasuke  
was good. I mean, he was known as Gasuke the Manslayer and all so how  
could he not be? Kenshin was going to die trying to save me and I was  
most likely going to die in the end anyways.  
  
My previous thoughts of Kenshin dying began to change to  
the exact opposite and a saw a small glimmer of hope for my life as  
Kenshin casually sidestepped Gasuke's thrust and easily countered it.  
The two men continued to parry for quite some time. From what I knew  
or as rumor had it, Gasuke had always killed his opponent within two  
minutes. Kenshin was different.  
  
When he spoke again his tone had an icy ring to it and his amber eyes were glinting in the light. If I had not been on his side I would have been scared stiff. "I do not have time for this. That boy needs to see a doctor before he dies right now." With that statement said, Kenshin leapt into the air and did an attack he called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen by jumping into the air and crushing his sword down on the back of Gasuke's neck who crumpled to the ground. Gasuke was either knocked out cold or dead; I couldn't tell. I could tell that whoever was left in the room was running out as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
I heard light, quick footsteps approaching me and felt  
someone kneel down next to me. Kenshin - for I knew who it was -  
reached toward me to pull out one of the daggers in my right shoulder.  
I hissed in pain and pulled away from his touch.  
  
"No Yahiko, don't pull away. It's going to be all right."  
  
After those words I very slightly relaxed. I felt Kenshin  
pull it out and after I saw the blood covered dagger with blood, my  
blood on it, I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that was  
reaching for me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
At least this time I didn't leave you guys on a cliffie!  
^^ Was my torture scene enough or did it need more? I seriously hope  
it satisfied your needs. I switched POV because we needed to see if  
only for a moment what Kenshin was thinking!  
  
I hope the spacing is better. I went back and did  
indenting and it looks fine from word... but hey you never know what  
can go wrong with these things!  
  
I'm very happy that I got four reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
I also changed the way the reviwer's comments entrance  
were.... I think they look better this way. ^^  
  
I would like to inform all of you that chapter five might  
take a while to upload due to the fact tht part is on my old PC and  
the other part is on my new PC! (all mine! ^^) Anyways, I need to get  
the internet hooked up to send the attatchment! That was just a FYI!  
^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
* ** *Halownkougra* ** * Yep, this chapter was violent.  
^^ Joey isn't evil. The one who is Yami! You need to review for the  
other stories, ne?  
  
* ** *tocole* ** * Oh yes I do ^^ Favorite thing to do in  
this story ^^ And if no one has noticed I like to bring him within  
inches of death and then make him okay again. ^^ I've dug myself into  
a hole for the next chapter though.... I hope you update really soon!  
Can't want to see what Gohei tries to do! Sou-Chan to the rescue! ^^  
  
* ** *IcyPanther* ** * Deflated balloons! ^^ I have no  
idea if balloons even exist in this time era but they do have those  
ball things that Miaso was playing with in the show ^^  
  
* ** *Aragon821* ** * I love leaving people on cliffs at  
least there wasn't one this chapter ^^ I agree with you. There aren't  
that many stories from Yahiko's POV. He is my favorite character from  
this series ^^ Such a brat! Hope you review again! 


	6. Chapter Five

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
'...' Indicates thought  
  
... Indicates emphasis  
  
The Secret Kept From Yahiko  
  
Chapter Five  
  
From last time: I heard light, quick footsteps approaching me and felt  
someone kneel down next to me. Kenshin - for I knew who it was -  
reached toward me to pull out one of the daggers in my right shoulder.  
I hissed in pain and pulled away from his touch.  
  
"No Yahiko, don't pull away. It's going to be all right."  
  
After those words I very slightly relaxed. I felt Kenshin pull  
it out and after I saw the blood covered dagger with my blood on it, I  
closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that was reaching for me.  
  
Yahiko POV  
  
I came back into consciousness with the painful feeling of someone  
pressing against my badly injured left shoulder. I did not like that at  
all and without even thinking of the consequences I was sure to bestow  
upon myself I pulled away and when a hand tried to grab at me I sunk my  
teeth deep into the person's hand tasting blood as I punctured through  
the skin.  
  
"ORO!!!! ITAI!!!" Seesha is bleeding! Seesha is bleeding! Oro oro..."  
  
"Ken-San, I am having trouble working on him when you and that  
rooster head Sanosuke can't hold him still!"  
  
"Seesha and Sanosuke are sorry Megumi-Dono! Seesha will not let it  
happen again!"  
  
"You better not Ken-San! If he moves around too much he is going to  
lose more blood than he already has! And Ken-San please bandage your hand  
with this."  
  
"Thank you Megumi-Dono," said Kenshin as the woman handed him a  
bandage to wrap around his hand. "Yahiko certainly has sharp teeth, that  
he does."  
  
"You know," continued Megumi, "it is a wonder that the boy is still alive  
after what he has gone through. I've seen full-grown healthy men die with  
less injuries than him. I just hope that he can pull through. After  
living through that nightmare if he was to die at a doctor's hands it  
would be a shame..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Seesha does not think that he will die, that I do not. The boy has a  
strong spirit and is not ready to give up on life just yet, that he is  
not."  
  
I was getting tired of all the poking especially since it was  
inflicting me with waves of heated pain, and I had no clue of who was  
doing the poking in the first place. Once again, against my better  
judgment, I wrenched away from these hands again, but this time there  
were two cries. The first was from me of pain, and the second I assumed  
was from whoever had been poking me, probably because I had just moved.  
  
"I think your right Ken-San. I think he will make it. If he is still  
fighting now and has the strength to bite through flesh I have no doubt  
that he won't not make it."  
  
Even through my waves of agony my curiosity was getting the better of  
me so I cracked my right eye open and squinted upwards so that I could  
see what was going on. There were three people hovering above me. The  
first one had to be Kenshin due to the fiery hair that was glinting in  
the light and made him hard to look at. The man to Kenshin's left must be  
the name that I had heard called Sanosuke. He really did look like a  
rooster; his brown bangs were sticking up in front and he had a red  
headband tied around his forehead. Neither Kenshin nor Sanosuke looked  
like a doctor so where was he? Unless that woman that I had heard talking  
had been her. A very pretty raven-haired lady leaned over me applying  
pressure to a cut. 'A lady doctor? Guess there is a first time for  
everything,' I thought.  
  
Since my three caretakers had not seemed to realize that I was awake I  
used the time to look around and study my surroundings. I was lying on  
top of a futon in a very large room that was flooded with light due to  
the huge windows off to my right. To my left on the wall there were  
plaques hanging with people's names on them, and underneath those stacked  
vertically in neat rows were clusters of shinais and bokkens all looking  
as if waiting for a challenger to try and attack them. 'I must be in a  
training hall... a dojo?'  
  
The three people still had not realized me, but they found out soon  
enough when the woman doctor dabbed some type of clear liquid onto one of  
my many dagger wounds. Normally, I wouldn't think water would sting so  
much and I decided to inform them so I yelled, "Cut that out! It stings!"  
  
All three heads jerked up from their tasks to stare at me. Megumi  
looked down at her cotton swab, to the bottle she had gotten it from, and  
then back to me. "It is only rubbing alcohol to clean your injury," she  
said matter or factly.  
  
Kenshin looked at me with a small smile. "It is good to see you awake  
Yahiko, that it is."   
  
End Yahiko POV   
  
Kenshin POV   
  
It was amazing. Yahiko was actually awake. He had even used the same  
tone that he had used with Kaoru-Dono and me earlier. This boy truly is a  
spirited fighter. But asides from my knowing that his name is Myojin  
Yahiko none of us know anything about him. Who is this strong willed boy?  
  
I froze. The boy was looking me directly in the eye as if daring me to  
laugh or make a comment at the predicament that he was in. I would never  
do anything like that. Something that astounded me far greater though was  
that he had looked me in the eye. Very rarely did anyone ever look at me  
like that, and never in my life had I received that look from a child who  
could not be more than eight years old. Or at least he looked eight. He  
was so skinny that I could see his ribs quite plainly poking through his  
bronze colored skin. He looked so frail that Sanosuke could most likely  
break him in half if he tried.  
  
From the looks of it Megumi-Dono had finished cleaning up all of his  
dagger wounds and had sewn the deeper cut ones with neat, careful  
stitches. Without even giving the boy a word of warning, Sano picked him  
up and flipped him over so that Megumi-Dono could work on his back.  
Yahiko let out a whimper, but after that one he did not utter another  
sound. 'A high pain tolerance,' I thought, 'is that good or bad?'  
  
There was an intake of breath from Megumi-Dono when she saw the entire  
extent of the boy's back injuries of whiplashes that were crisscrossing  
the boy's back like snakes. She immediately set to work.   
  
End Kenshin POV 

Megumi POV

Oh my Kami! Ken-San never said anything about his back. That poor boy! 'Is this what he has grown up with his entire life?' I made a mental note to talk to Ken-San later when I had time. Yahiko, as Ken-San had called him, was not making a single noise past that whimper when Sanosuke flipped him around so that I could work on his back. Who would want to hurt anybody, especially a little boy, this badly? And what could the boy have done to receive such extensive injuries?  
  
"Kaoru, I need water now! Hurry and bring it here!" I called.  
  
The raccoon girl ran in with a bowl of cold water that was sloshing up dangerously close to the bowl's rim. She set it down beside me and looked up to see me now washing off his back with the nice cold water that was beginning to expose the whiplashes that the boy was wearing. "Oh Kami," she said just above a whisper, "what happened to him?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea," I replied, "but I intend to find out. Besides if you think that this is bad you should see his front. He is just covered in dagger punctures and his whole body is black and blue."  
  
I gave a quick nod to Sano who turned the boy back over so that his face was not breathing into a pillow. I wrung out a new cloth in cold water and laid it gently on Yahiko's burning forehead.  
  
"He has a relatively high fever," I said to the questioning looks that I had just received. "Just let him rest. Lots of rest." I got up and walked out of the room Ken-San and Sanosuke following.   
  
End Megumi POV 

Kaoru POV 

I stayed behind as the other three left. I looked down at the sleeping child who looked nothing peaceful. He wore a grimace of pain in his slumber and he was moving around just enough for anyone looking closely enough to tell that he was having a nightmare of some sort. Of what, I have no idea.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder if this was the same boy that I had tackled and accused of being a pickpocket even though her was. It couldn't be. This boy had absolutely zip, zilch, and zero of the spirit that that arrogant and bratty boy that I had met. But it was. After one last glance at him I stood up and followed my already gone comrades.  
  
End Kaoru POV Yahiko POV   
  
I awoke feeling comfortable. That was new. The tatty blanket that was fraying everywhere and was filled with holes definitely wasn't very comfortable and neither was the hard cold floor where I slept when I had been with the Yakuza. Before I moved in with them, Mother and I had lived in a nice one-room house. Not the best to say in the least, but it felt like home and had a cheery feel about it. Plus, the blankets were nice and warm.  
  
My mother. A once beautiful and vibrant memory that was slowing starting to disappear into the recesses of my mind. I missed her so much that it couldn't be put into words. I remembered her voice that sounded like birds singing and I could reminiscent of her touch when it would hold me close and tell me stories of how someday everything would become great and we'd be happy. We'd live in a big house with servants, and horses, and everything. That never did come true. Instead we got caught up in the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate. But that didn't really matter that much anymore. All dreams and memories were fading into nothingness.  
  
A few questions for myself. Why did my mother suddenly decide to pop into my head and where the heck was I? I looked around the room and I recognized it as the one that I had seen in my dream - or was it a dream? Maybe this was reality or maybe I was still dreaming or maybe I was dead and this was a room in Heaven.  
  
I sat up and gave myself a hard pinch. I was alive and awake. And I had to be leaving. Whoever was taking care of me probably wanted something in return. Well, since I was not planning on stealing anything in the future near or later I should just skip out now while I still had the chance.  
  
I very carefully stood up using the wall to my left for support. As soon as I was standing I got a sudden light-headed feeling and my legs were shaking like jelly and seemed to tell me that they did not want to support my weight.  
  
I inched along the wall and slid open the shoji door. The bright light made me immediately squint my eyes shut to block out the sunshine that was bugging me. 'That's right. The curtains in that room had been drawn most likely to not let any light in.'  
  
I looked down at myself. I was covered in bandages and wearing my dark green pants. No shirt. I couldn't walk down a street in just these. I needed to find a top. I let my gaze wander slowly back into the room that I had just exited. Sitting next to the futon I had left conveniently sat a crisp, clean, and white shirt that looked just my size. 'Perfect.' I tottered over towards the shirt and very carefully slipped it over my head.  
  
I looked around the room that had served as my resting place. I gave a small but genuine smile and said softly, "Thank you." With those words I left the room and started walking across the neatly cared for lawn towards the front gate. I had absolutely no idea where I was headed or what would happen to me, but I guess I would find out when I got there, wherever there was.   
  
End Yahiko POV 

Kaoru POV 

I was in the middle of washing a pan from my rice-cooking lesson taught by Kenshin. He is a good cook and as much as I hate to admit it better than me, so I was taking as much advice as I could get my hands on. My rice was actually starting to come out of the pan only half-burnt.  
  
It wasn't my fault I was such a bad cook. I was just easily distracted, that was all. Watching nature in action which included singing birds, playing squirrels and chipmunks, and the big, beautiful, endless sky that stretched on for miles was much more interesting than stirring rice so I tended to forget to stir.  
  
I happened to look up and glance out the window - I could do that while washing - and I saw a very unbelievable sight. Yahiko was walking across the yard with a purposeful stride toward the front gate. How was he walking and why was he leaving?  
  
"KENSHIN!" I yelled, "He's escaping! Catch him!" I watched as Kenshin barreled around the house running at top speed with bubbles flying off of him at a rapid pace. 'He was doing laundry again? I never will understand him, but at least I'm not doing it.'   
  
End Kaoru POV 

Yahiko POV 

I saw Kenshin headed toward me and I had the bad feeling that he did not want me to 'escape' as that ugly girl from earlier had put it. I did the one thing that seemed most reasonable at the time to get away from him - I ran. I could feel the stitches tearing at their seams due to the strain that I was applying to them and it was everything for me not to stop and collapse from the pain.  
  
I could feel strong arms wrap themselves tightly around my upper body and pick me up so that I was hovering several feet off the ground. "Let me go! Put me down!" I shouted quite loudly. I struggled vainly to get loose - Kenshin sure did have a good grip despite his small size.  
  
"Gomen Yahiko. I am afraid that I can't let you go. You need to stay here and get better."  
  
"But... but.. I... can't," I sobbed. And with those few words that I'm not even sure he understood the pain that I had just inflicted on myself along with that dizzy feeling caught up to me and I just sunk into the endless black void that ran up to grab and drag me into its clutches. Nightmares again.   
  
End Yahiko POV 

Kenshin POV 

After the boy's sentence had been said along with pauses I felt him go limp in my arms. It was then that I noticed that both myself and Yahiko were covered in blood from Yahiko re-injuring his injuries. 'He needs to see Megumi-Dono again, that he does.'  
  
"Kaoru-Dono," I called pleasantly not wanting her to see my concern, "could you please go get Megumi-Dono or Dr. Genzai? Yahiko needs a look over. Most of his stitches have popped."  
  
At that exact moment Sano came up the path happily munching something that I can only guess came from Akabeko where he had probably snatched it. 'Poor Tae-Dono. Sanosuke has a mile long tab and will probably never earn the money to pay it back.'  
  
Sano took one look at me and Yahiko and asked quite plainly, "You want me to go get the fox?"  
  
"If you could..."  
  
"Gone."  
  
Within five minutes Kaoru-Dono and I heard yelling and the pounding of feet running up the road towards us.  
  
"Rooster, what is the meaning of this? You come running into my office and take me out without a word of warning! I have patients to tend to. Bring me back NOW!"  
  
"I'm sure Genzai can handle it without you Fox. Why don't you take a look at Kenshin?"  
  
Megumi-Dono looked down at me from her position in Sanosuke's arms and gasped. "Ken-San, what happened? Put that boy down and let me get a look at you."  
  
"That is not necessary Megumi-Dono, that it is not."  
  
"Look at yourself Ken-San! You're injured!"  
  
"That is not my blood Megumi-Dono. It is Yahiko's that it is."  
  
"Good God! What happened? No hold that thought. Set him down. Kaoru go get me cold water and no spilling."   
  
End Kenshin POV 

Megumi POV 

As soon as the rooster put me down I flew over to where the boy was lying. His breathing was ragged and harsh and once again I told myself to ask Ken-San what had happened.  
  
I pulled off his shirt which proved rather difficult for the fact that I knew I was hurting him plus his shirt was sticking to him because of the blood. After I had gotten the shirt off it was an Oh God moment. If anything he looked worse than he had the first time I had seen him. Most if not all of his stitches had popped which was letting the blood run off in rivulets like miniature rivers.  
  
Kaoru came running with water and thankfully did not spill any. I immediately took a wet rag and started washing off the blood that was coating his chest like a thick red slime. It was a good thing that he was out of it. Of course he was probably still in very unbearable pain.  
  
About two hours later I had finished cleaning and re-stitching Yahiko back up. This was not good for his health. He would just get sicker if he kept undoing himself like this and his fever would never go down. Speaking of fever how bad had it gotten?  
  
I dipped my hand in the soothing water and went to lay it on Yahiko's forehead. To my astonishment, the water droplets that fell off of my hand before I got to him landed on his forehead, sizzled, and disappeared.  
  
As my hand made contact it was like playing with fire. My hand flew off of him and plunged itself into the water bowl.  
  
"Sanosuke! Ken-San! Kaoru! Come quickly!" I yelled feeling the panic well up in my throat. The urgency in my voice brought all three of them running around the corner of the house as fast of their legs could carry them.  
  
"Megumi-Dono?"  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"What's wrong?" they asked in unison.  
  
I looked up sadly. "His temperature is to say the least, at least 110 degrees and rising." A single tear dripped down my cheek. "If a miracle doesn't happen soon he is not going to make it."   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha there didn't I? What a cliffy!! Holds up shield to evade rotten vegetables reviewers are throwing  
  
Yeah! I got internet upstairs so now I can finally upload this chapter!  
  
I heard from a friend that the astriks and squiggle things aren't working. So just keep an eye out for spacing!

One more thing! The first half of the chapter the spacing is messed up. It gets better towards the end. That's what you get for having pages from two different computers  
  
Reviewer's Comments: 

Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: I see you changed your name! This is my first fic and I love doing POVs which is good cause I stink at the overall kind! Hope to see you next chapter!

Aragorn821: Thanks for the compliment! I try my best! Really glad you like it!

StarofFoam: He probably couldn't have, but your right, it is fiction and anything is possible. 

IcyPanther: My paragraphing should be fixed next chappie Stupid PC screwed it up! I am evil what can I say? You are too! 

tocole: Yes I do like to torture him So do you! Hope you update really soon!


	7. Chapter Six

  
  
Disclaimer: I am RK's number one fan. If I am a fan that means that it is not possible for me to own it!   
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
The Secret Kept From Yahiko  
  
Chapter Six

* * *

I dipped my hand in the soothing water and went to lay it on Yahiko's forehead. To my astonishment, the water droplets that fell off of my hand before I got to him landed on his forehead, sizzled, and disappeared.  
  
As my hand made contact it was like playing with fire. My hand flew off of him and plunged itself into the water bowl.  
  
"Sanosuke! Ken-San! Kaoru! Come quickly!" I yelled feeling the panic well up in my throat. The urgency in my voice brought all three of them running around the corner of the house as fast of their legs could carry them.  
  
"Megumi-Dono?"  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"What's wrong?" they asked in unison.  
  
I looked up sadly. "His temperature is to say the least, at least 110 degrees and rising." A single tear dripped down my cheek. "If a miracle doesn't happen soon he is not going to make it."

* * *

Yahiko POV  
  
I opened my eyes to the burning heat that was radiating off me. Off me? I felt like I was on fire. And I was seeing nothing but red flames licking at my clothes just waiting to engulf and consume me into their fiery Hell. Where was I and why was I so hot?  
  
"Konnichwa Yahiko," a soft voice spoke coming from my right. I turned but continued to see flames.  
  
"Who's there?" I called uncertainly, "and where are you?"  
  
"My name is Sapphire. I am coming to you. Hold on one second please."  
  
"All right..." Suddenly, a bright white light (yay three rhymes in a row! Hehe!) appeared and seemed to shoot through the crimson tongues and stop right next to me.  
  
"Here I am." A raven haired girl in a long white robe who was wearing wings stood next to me.  
  
"Who are you? I have the feeling I'm asleep..."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"Then how are you here?"  
  
"Ah yes. You might not believe me Yahiko, but I'm an angel."  
  
"An angel? You mean like someone from Heaven?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ok. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to convince you that it is not your time to die now."  
  
"I'm dying?"  
  
"Sad but true."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're fever has gotten out of control and you are going to die from it. Hence, the hot feeling you are feeling right now."  
  
"So if it isn't my time to die, but I'm dying how do I live?"  
  
"You see, I'm giving you that chance. Do you want to go back?"  
  
"Yes... no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My whole life I've been on the streets and never been happy since my mother died. Plus, if I go back, Gasuke will just catch me and the whole thing will happen again even though I know the truth. Besides, I have nowhere to go. Nobody cares about a street brat."  
  
"You think? I know some people who care a lot about you."  
  
"Yeah? Like who?"  
  
"Your parents for one thing. They wouldn't want you to die so young."  
  
"Their dead and if I die then I might be able to see them."  
  
"All right. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Megumi care for you. They all want you to get better and not die."  
  
"But why? I have nothing to give them in return. And even if the do care about me does that mean I have somewhere to live or are they going to put me back on the streets?"  
  
"I believe that Kenshin and Kaoru are planning on having you stay at the dojo."  
  
"I would like to go back but-"  
  
"Excellent." Sapphire clapped her hands together with glee. "I'm going to send you back now. You'll be in a lot of pain and that burning feel will be even stronger there. As a word of warning, if you do not fight your fever you will die and I cannot help you a second time. Get ready to go back."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, here you go! 3...2..1!"  
  
Sapphire disappeared and I was left standing there with the thought I had been trying to get out for the last few minutes. 'But what if they don't like me?'  
  
End Yahiko POV

* * *

Kenshin POV   
  
He couldn't just die; he couldn't. Not after what he had been through. A living nightmare that he wasn't able to wake up from because he was already awake. And now he is sitting right in front of me dying.  
  
His whole body shook with each breath of air that he took and you could tell just from watching that he was stuck in a raging torment of fiery ice and freezing fire. Nothing any of us did helped. We were losing him.  
  
A/N: I know this is a weird place to put in my notes but I am here to say I'm sorry. Why? Because my PC had an error and closed out my story. I lost 4 pages of type so the following will not be as good as the original. I knew I needed to save more often. On with the fic!  
  
Out of the blue I heard a cough coming from the form in front of me. The coughs were wracking his body and he was shaking violently. I raced over and gently propped him up and started rubbing his back with my hand hoping to ease the coughing fit.  
  
One of his eyes cracked open glazed over in pain with a feverish look about them. "Ken...Shin?" he rasped out.  
  
"Yes, Yahiko it's me."  
  
'It's so cold, and so hot."  
  
I didn't really know what to say to that comment so I just said, "I know." His eyes softly closed and for a brief second I thought I had been the one to hear his last words, but I realized he was still alive when the harsh breathing was back.  
  
"Megumi-Dono? May Seesha have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes Ken-San I'm coming." The young doctor walked toward me from across the lawn and knelt down next to me.  
  
"Is it possible for Yahiko to wake up?"  
  
"If he did wake up then most likely he would live but seeing as he has not..." she shook her head sadly.  
  
"But Yahiko did wake up Megumi-Dono. He spoke to Seesha."  
  
"What? He woke up? Please move over Ken-San.  
  
End Kenshin POV

* * *

Megumi POV   
  
My first thought was impossible! Ken-San must have been imagining things. But I knew Ken-San would not lie, and especially when it was such a grave matter as life or death. I reached over and laid a hand on the boy's forehead. The fever had gone down just a little bit.  
  
"When he woke up Ken-San, what did he say?"  
  
"He said my name and that it was cold and hot whatever that means."  
  
"It means that his fever is making him cold so that he wants heat, but the added heat is only making him hotter."  
  
"Seesha understands now, that he does."  
  
"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"No, but he did cough a lot."  
  
"Ah I see. That is to be expected. He does have some nasty internal injuries that may lead him to cough, not counting the fact that this fever most likely isn't helping matters."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Ken-San, assuming he does live where is he going to stay? I can't see putting him back on the streets especially after what happened."  
  
"No, Seesha would not put Yahiko back on the streets, that he would not, no Seesha will keep Yahiko here at the dojo with Kaoru-Dono and Seesha."  
  
"And Kaoru will have no objections?"  
  
"Seesha hopes not and besides Seesha does not believe that Kaoru-Dono would want him out there again, that I do."  
  
"That's good. Because I do not trust the baka tori to take of him and I myself would not have the time to take care of him because I have other patients so it would have to be up to yourself and Kaoru."  
  
"Seesha understands Megumi-Dono, that he does."  
  
"That's good. Now we just have to hope that he lives."  
  
"Seesha has not doubt that he won't not make it. I do not think that he wants to die yet, that I do not."  
  
"I hope for his sake that you are correct Ken-san."  
  
End Megumi POV

* * *

Yahiko POV   
  
I could remember waking up and talking to Kenshin for a few brief moments. And I remembered that cough. It burned in my throat and hurt my chest. The pain, the cough and the sound of hazy voices all rushed out to greet me as I felt myself coming back into consciousness.  
  
I felt that burning feeling of a cough creeping up my throat and it came so that I could not hold it back and it came pouring out of my mouth. I sounded like a goose. I felt someone rubbing my back in efforts to help ease the pain from my coughing fit. It was helping.  
  
"I told you he would make it Megumi-Dono, that I did."  
  
"Yes you did Ken-San."  
  
The voices were starting to separate themselves from each other and I recognized them as Kenshin and Megumi. Kenshin's voice was coming from behind so he must be the one doing the back rubbing.  
  
All of a sudden a sharp jolt like lightning hit me soundly in the forehead. I didn't say anything seeing as it seemed that neither Kenshin nor Megumi had seen it.  
  
I was standing in a room. It was a big room and there were a lot of men standing around as if waiting for someone or something. I saw what it was as a person stepped out from behind a door amidst loud cheering and clapping that I could not hear. It was Gasuke.  
  
It was then that I noticed that not all of the men standing around were from the Shuei. There were quite a number from other groups including the Yamchus, Dibreios, and Weuraws; which were some of the more powerful syndicates in the area. What were they all doing here?  
  
Gasuke was talking to the whole group and then drew out his sword and made a slicing motion across his neck. All the men cheered even louder and pounded their feet. Someone was going to die. But who? Then it struck me. They were setting out to kill... me.  
  
The little vision was gone as quickly as it had come but left me with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I sat bolt right up and looked wildly about me as if they were going to attack at any second.  
  
"Yahiko? It's all right. We are not going to hurt you, that we are not."  
  
"Yes," chimed in Megumi, "you are among friends now."  
  
"Is something wrong Yahiko?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"No... Everything is fine." I coughed again. That wasn't what my mind was saying. 'No! You are not all right. You just saw the future or what you thought could be the future and from the looks of it, it included killing you!  
  
"All right. Seesha is going to bring you inside now, it is getting chilly out here, that it is."  
  
"Yes, Ken-San, bring him inside before he gets even worse. I will be back tomorrow morning to check up on him. Time for me to go back to the clinic. Abayo Ken-San."  
  
"Good bye Megumi-Dono. Be careful on your way back."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout the fox Kenshin, I'll make sure she gets back safely."  
  
"Where did you come from tori atama?"  
  
"I've been trying to rescue the fish from Jou-Chan and her cooking skills. Honestly, that is the first woman I've seen in my lifetime who can't even cook a meal without burning it. Guess I'll have to stop in at Akabeko for dinner. How's the kid?"  
  
"Yahiko will be just fine that he will as soon as I get him into the house. You should take Megumi-Dono home now Sanosuke."  
  
"Ok. Good to hear that about the kid. Come on Fox, time to get you back to the clinic. Ja ne Kenshin."  
  
"Time to get you inside out of this weather Yahiko. It seems that a storm might even be brewing. In we go."  
  
As Kenshin stepped over the threshold into the house which looked quite homey, but the smell of burning fish and rice did not help to add to the appearance.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono? Where should I put Yahiko and is everything all right in there?"  
  
"Everything is just fine Kenshin. Dinner should be ready in a little bit. Kenshin? Could you please leave him outside?"  
  
But why Kaoru-Dono?"  
  
"I don't think I would sleep well with a dead body in the house."  
  
"I'm very much alive thank you," I retorted to her comment. Kenshin chuckled at my little outburst.  
  
"He's alive? He's awake? He's talking? Put him in the guest room I guess." To me she sounded very surprised.  
  
"Arigato Kaoru-Dono."  
  
Kenshin walked down a hall into a room complete with a futon already laid out, a dresser, and a window that would be letting in light if the sky had not been covered in black thunderheads that were rolling in from the east.  
  
Kenshin put me in the futon and pulled the covers up to my chin. "Kenshin? I have a question."  
  
"What is it Yahiko?"  
  
"Why are you so polite to everyone? I mean I can understand Megumi, she's a doctor, but why Kaoru? She's ugly!"  
  
"Yahiko that isn't very nice to say about Kaoru-Dono, that it is not."  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"Seesha thinks that Kaoru-Dono is very pretty."  
  
"You have a weird sense of pretty."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Get some rest Yahiko, you need it."  
  
"All right. Good night Kenshin."  
  
"Good night Yahiko."  
  
After the door had closed behind Kenshin, I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. Not only because of that strange vision that I had had, but because I hated storms. I used to think that they were cool and had been fascinated by lightning until Gasuke decided to stick me to a metal pole in the middle of a particularly bad storm to see what would happen if I was struck by lightning.  
  
I had been very lucky and not been electrified but the thought of it would never leave my mind. I had been eight, and memories like that especially to a kid don't fade quickly and are never forgotten.  
  
It was best that I follow Kenshin's advice and get some rest. Problem was, as soon as I would close my eyes I would get the unwanted images in my vision and be awake again. Eventually though, fatigue overtook me and I fell into an uneasy slumber.  
  
End Yahiko POV

* * *

Kenshin POV   
  
After putting Yahiko to bed I went towards the kitchen with the thoughts of my most recent conversation running through my head. Did I really think Kaoru-Dono is pretty?  
  
'She is to you, you baka!' My mind yelled back at me.  
  
'And you are starting to fall for her aren't you Kenshin,' chimed in my heart.  
  
I just blushed a deep red to match my hair and walked into the kitchen to rescue dinner. I was just in time to save the rice that Kaoru- Dono had left cooking unattended on the stove.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono," I chided, "what was the biggest part of our cooking lesson yesterday?"  
  
"That was an easy one Kenshin. Never leave anything cooking when you're not paying attention..." her face paled. "Good God! The rice!" She turned towards it to see me cooking it. "You're a lifesaver Kenshin!"  
  
"Kaoru-Dono, how about you go set out the plates and Seesha will finish cooking dinner?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan Kenshin."  
  
I came out if the kitchen a few minutes later with the remainder of the dinner that I had salvaged. "Here we are Kaoru-Dono."  
  
"Looks great Kenshin, lets eat!" And so we did. Kaoru-Dono eating nothing like a lady and instead like this was the last meal that she would ever see.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono? Yahiko is allowed to stay here at least until he is better, ne?"  
  
"Of course Kenshin. Even though he did call me ugly, I can't turn him out to the streets. What would become of him? Besides I am going to need an apprentice to the Kamiya Kasshin style you know. Do we know anything about him?"  
  
"No Kaoru-Dono, I'm afraid not. We only know his name, that he is an orphan, and that he was with the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate. Oh yes! And that a secret of some sort was kept from him. That is why he was injured so badly; he found out the truth whatever it may be."  
  
"As soon as he is up I shall interrogate him. I don't need a thief living under my roof."  
  
"Kaoru-Dono you forget. He is already a minor thief. A pickpocket to be exact."  
  
"I knew that, of course I did. Just forgot for a moment, that's all."  
  
"Ok Kaoru-Dono. Seesha is going to wash the dishes and then go to bed. You should do the same."  
  
"Ok." Kaoru-Dono yawned. "See you in the morning Kenshin."  
  
"Sleep well Kaoru-Dono."  
  
End Kenshin POV

* * *

Overall View   
  
Kenshin was woken up to two things. The first being a clap of thunder; the second barely heard over the boom was a whimper. Judging by how tired he was Kenshin determined that it was about 2:30 in the morning.  
  
Deciding to investigate and see what the noise was; Kenshin opened his shoji door just a crack, and the howling wind slammed it shut so fast that Kenshin had almost lost some fingers. He had to get out though. Somebody needed help.  
  
Mustering up some extra strength Kenshin shoved the door open, and due to his quickness was able to get out the door before it slammed closed once again. Now where had that noise come from?  
  
End overall View

* * *

Kenshin POV   
  
(A/N: not sure why I did that; I guess just to try it... I like POV better )  
  
As I was waling down the little outside path that leads to the rooms of the house wondering which room the noise had come from; my instincts told me that it was from Yahiko's room.  
  
I went along the path clutching onto support beams as I made my way to Yahiko. When I reached his door, I let go of the beam I was holding and lunged for the place where my hand would go to open the door. Luck was with me and I happened to be going with the wind. I slid open the door and the wind pushed me inside and then the door closed with a loud bang.  
  
The room was pitch black and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face? How was I supposed to find Yahiko in all this?  
  
I made my way carefully across the floor until my left foot came to connect with the oak dresser. The futon was just a bit to the right... Yes. My foot had collided with the soft feeling of the extra blanket to the side.  
  
I knelt down next to the futon; my eyes searching for Yahiko. The boy was tossing and turning in his sleep. It was a nightmare. A bad nightmare. I stopped his movements by placing my hands firmly on his shoulders. Then I shook him gently and called his name hoping that he would wake.  
  
I could tell he had woken up when I felt him go rigid and from the emotion radiating off of him it was fear.  
  
"No... please no... I don't like it... please!"  
  
"Yahiko it's Kenshin. It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you."  
  
"Kenshin? A small hand reached up and traced my scar. "It is you."  
  
I heard the boy sigh in relief. "Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. It was nothing. Just a bad dream."  
  
"That looked like more than just a bad dream. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No. You wouldn't understand. No one will."  
  
"How do you know I won't Yahiko? Have you ever tried explaining it to anyone before?"  
  
"No, but I know you wouldn't. I don't think it has ever happened to anyone else before so no one will ever be able to relate to it."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what it was? I might be able to determine if it has ever happened to anyone before."  
  
"I'll say this. It's not fun to be only eight and being used as a human lightning rod."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You know. The thing lightning strikes if it connects with metal? I was tied up to a metal pole in a storm like this. Gasuke wanted to see what would happen. I don't like storms now, and whenever we have a big one that memory comes back and haunts me."  
  
"I see. Wait a minute. You said when you were eight. Exactly how old are you now?"  
  
"I'm ten. Am I right? This has never happened to anyone else before?"  
  
"I think you're right. Why didn't you go to the police? Seesha is sure that they would have helped."  
  
"Simple answer. There are two. One, I was an orphan and willingly went to the group so they were like my guardians even though they definitely didn't do a very good job about it. Two, I thought I was paying off the medical bills that my mother left in debt. I couldn't go to the police. I would go against the family name if I didn't pay it off."  
  
"You thought you were paying it off?"  
  
"Yeah. Turns out that there wasn't even a debt to begin with; they just wanted some extra money so a kid like me who had fast fingers and could easily put on an innocent impression was their key to get rich. The only problem with that whole thing was that I was the key, but I wouldn't find that out till the day that you came along."  
  
"So that was the secret Gasuke mentioned when I came to get you?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"Thank you for telling me Yahiko. Will you be all right now?"  
  
"Yeah you can go back to bed. Kenshin? Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime Yahiko, anytime."  
  
I made a move to open the door, but as the wind had been with me on opening it from the outside, there was no way that I would be able to get out tonight. "It looks like Seesha will be spending the night here tonight, that I will."  
  
"Okay Kenshin." the boy's voice was starting to fade as slumber took him.  
  
I leaned over and placed my hand on his head. Still very warm. I dipped my hand into the bowl of water I had left in the room earlier. It was lukewarm but for now it would have to do. Then I took an extra blanket and curled up on the floor and went to sleep hoping that Yahiko's memories would bother him no more tonight.  
  
End Kenshin POV

* * *

Yahiko POV   
  
Even though I had talked to Kenshin I was still bothered. It was still storming and I still didn't understand my vision. I had never done that before in my life, otherwise I would have hoped to have one about the debt issue. Then I wouldn't have ended up like this.  
  
"Well of course you couldn't have a vision before silly. You weren't dead."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Hello again Yahiko."  
  
"Oh Hi Sapphire. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I could tell you were still troubled even after you explained part of your past to Kenshin. Plus I need to explain something to you."  
  
"How can you tell I'm still being haunted by my past?"  
  
"Well, you see, I'm your Guardian Angel now. I know these things."  
  
"Ok. Wait! Back it up just a minute! How did you know I was having a vision?"  
  
"Because that is your new gift."  
  
"My gift?"  
  
"Yes, your gift. The reason that you got that was because when we met the first time we were standing somewhere between life and death. Closer to death. So technically, you sort of died. But since you are living now you came back from the dead and now have a special gift." (A/N: Sort of like Uswe's (sp? Help?) Eye of the Heat thing from the Kyoto Arc. Difference is, Yahiko was going towards Heaven and Uswe was in Hell)  
  
"Uh huh. So how do I access these visions or stop them from happening? I didn't enjoy seeing the action of wanting me dead. It was me they wanted to kill wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes they do want to kill you. As for shutting off your power, it's impossible and why would you want to do it anyway?"  
  
"I don't want to see the bad things that people plan to do to me or even others."  
  
"Well what about the good things in life?"  
  
"'Dunno."  
  
"As for accessing, you don't get to pick when or where. They just happen. People will probably notice you though. Your eyes will turn an electric blue and you'll be in a sort of trance."  
  
"How come no one noticed the first time?"  
  
"You had your eyes closed. No one saw anything and probably thought you were just resting. You were so out of it that anything was possible and no one will be the wiser."  
  
"How will I know when I'm about to get one?"  
  
"You will feel like an energy bolt is hitting you in the head. No one else will feel a thing. I suggest that you tell Kenshin and the others though. We don't need them thinking you are an evil sorcerer or anything. I have to get going. Good luck Yahiko."  
  
With those words she departed leaving me once again trapped in the nightmares of endless torture to a little kid and knowing that that did happen in real life because it had happened to me.  
  
I woke up the next morning with a feeling of calm. I was not sure if it was because the storm was over or because I now knew why I was seeing the future or maybe it was both. Either way, I was feeling a lot better now.  
  
A soft snore coming from my right reminded me that Kenshin was here. It was kind of nice having him spend the night not that I would ever tell anyone, but it made me feel safer knowing that someone was there to protect me. And now Sapphire was my guardian angel. At least she could explain my power to me; now all I had to do was tell everyone else.  
  
How would they react? Would they think it truly was a gift or would they think that I was some kind of freak and throw me back to my old life where I was fed to the dogs. I shuddered; I never wanted to go back to that life- ever.  
  
Kenshin stirred and sat up. "You are awake already Yahiko? Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Seesha is going to make you something; you need to get some meat on your bones, that you do. Just lie down and rest."  
  
Kenshin left the room and I spoke out loud, "What if I'm tired of resting? That's all I do." Kenshin entered the room not with breakfast but with a bowl of water that he set down next to me.  
  
"We need to get your fever to ho down Yahiko. And resting will only make it better faster."  
  
I grumbled in protest but allowed Kenshin to lay a wet cloth on my forehead. "Now stay put," he said kindly smiling at me, "we also don't need you breaking open any stitches again."  
  
Kenshin left the room and a few minutes later I could smell the scent of cooking rice wafting through the crack in my open door. Minutes later Kenshin came in with a tray loaded with food that, if I had been with the Shuei, would have fed me for about a month.  
  
"That's a lot of food Kenshin."  
  
"Hai. Seesha is eating with you. Kaoru-Dono is still asleep."  
  
"I still won't be able to eat all of it."  
  
"Just eat what you can Yahiko."  
  
"Ok. We ate in contented silence for awhile. After ten minutes, Kenshin had just about finished his half and I had eaten at most an eighth of mine.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the food Yahiko?"  
  
"No there is nothing wrong with it Kenshin. I'm just not used to eating so much."  
  
"How much do you eat?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. The amount of food on the tray, all of it, would have fed me for a month."  
  
"Then they barely fed you?"  
  
"No, they never fed me. It was up to me to find enough food to eat to survive. They didn't care and I had always wondered why until now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I died from starvation all it would mean for them is that they lost the free cash that they earned everyday."  
  
"Well Yahiko you do not have to be worried about not eating enough here."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin, for everything. You didn't have to you know."  
  
"I might not have had to but I wanted to Yahiko."  
  
"Kenshin I have to tell you-" my voice stopped suddenly as I saw my face in the mirror; my eyes were turning a vibrant shade of blue.

Author's Notes:

Gosh I just keep leaving you guys on cliffies! That is fun though!

I can't wait until tomorrow! Two brand new Yu-Gi-Ohs! I can't wait!

Today I tried playing tennis in my court and the two neighbor girls Lori and Rachel had to come out and try to help! That ruined it!

Now I'm starting to blabber… hehe! See you all next chapter!

Oh yeah! This is my record for words and pages! 5358 words and 17 pages!

Reviewer's Comments:

IcyPanther: Well yes of course he has to get better! And I give him future vision! Cool or what? Megumi will probably need to be called in a lot. Not sure what I'm doing yet, but with me…

Aragorn821: Yes he is too stubborn; he doesn't want to die, and neither do I! But yes he almost dies just to almost die again!

Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane: You get to read an update to be left on another cliff. Fun huh?

StarofFoam : Seesha means as easily as I can put it, this unworthy one. Kenshin doesn't believe he is worthy of a lot of stuff even though I think he is so he calls himself that.

Risa: No he is not from Krypton or related to Clark Kent. And I know that no one could probably survive that, but that is why they call it fiction!

HalownKougra: Yep Kenshin saved Yahiko in that chapter. It stormed up where I live too!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not Rurouni Kenshin or its characters though I wish I did  
  
'..' indicates thought  
  
The Secret Kept From Yahiko  
  
Chapter Seven

* * *

From Last time:  
  
"No there is nothing wrong with it Kenshin. I'm just not used to eating so much."  
  
"How much do you eat?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. The amount of food on the tray, all of it, would have fed me for a month."  
  
"Then they barely fed you?"  
  
"No, they never fed me. It was up to me to find enough food to eat to survive. They didn't care and I had always wondered why until now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I died from starvation all it would mean for them is that they lost the free cash that they earned everyday."  
  
"Well Yahiko you do not have to be worried about not eating enough here."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin, for everything. You didn't have to you know."  
  
"I might not have had to but I wanted to Yahiko."  
  
"Kenshin I have to tell you-" my voice stopped suddenly as I saw my face in the mirror; my eyes were turning a vibrant shade of blue.

* * *

Yahiko POV  
  
Not now. Not here. I hadn't explained. I then suddenly felt the same jolt that I had felt the first time I had a vision and I knew my second one was about to come. Sure enough it was.  
  
I was once again in the room where my other vision had taken me, but this one was different. There was no one in the room. Wait a minute, there was. A figure was huddled in the darkest corner. I strained my eyes to see who it was, but instead of getting closer to the figure a sharp pain cracked over my head and I blinked several times to see Kenshin looking at me with a confused expression and heavy breathing behind me.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
"Kenshin, is he okay? I didn't mean to hit him too hard; but that was freaky. He was in a trance or something!" 

"Ow," I groaned as I rubbed at the large bump that was forming on my head, "what the heck was that for?"

"Your eyes turned blue," the kendo instructor accused,"and I didn't like it so I hit you. Are you all right?"

"As much as I'll ever be."  
  
"Yes I think he all right Kaoru-Dono. Seesha believes that the bokken may have taken more damage. Yahiko would you care to explain? Kaoru-Dono and Seesha are a bit lost."  
  
"Well," I began hesitantly, "that was what I sort of wanted to talk to you about?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Uh... you see, I'm still not hundred percent sure of what is going on myself. But when I died and came back Igotpowerstoseethefuture." I said the last part very fast so that maybe they would not understand it and think I was going crazy.  
  
"Did you catch the last part Kaoru-Dono? Seesha did not."  
  
"Nope, I didn't either Kenshin. Yahiko could you repeat that?"  
  
I felt the sense of dread growing in the pit of my stomach. One they found out what I could do they were going to most likely throw me back to the streets.  
  
"I can see the future," I said meekly as I looked down at my feet. "I guess I'll be going now. Thanks for everything." I stood up and started heading towards the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a freak. Abnormal. No one is going to want me."  
  
"Not everyone is like that. Seesha does not want you to leave."  
  
I turned and looked back at Kenshin. "But why? I only cause more trouble than I'm worth, which is nothing."  
  
"I do not believe that you are the one who causes trouble Yahiko. Others do and they put the blame on you and then you believe that everything is your fault. Is that right?"  
  
My gaze traveled back to my feet and I dug my toe into the wooden floor board.  
  
"Yahiko, how long were you part of that gang?"  
  
"About five years."  
  
Kaoru gasped. "He's been abused since he was three?!"  
  
"No," I said looking up at her, "since I was five. I'm ten."  
  
"Yahiko we do not want you to leave, that we do not."  
  
"Don't you hate me? I'm a freak; a nobody."  
  
"We do not hate you Yahiko. And you are not a freak, you are just different."  
  
"And if I stay what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kaoru spoke up. "You would start learning the Kamiya Kasshin style of martial arts. I do need an apprentice."  
  
"Me learn Kamiya Kasshin?" My eyes lit up. If Gasuke was coming I could use this to defend myself and attack back. Dare I tell them about my premonition?  
  
"Yes. Once we get some meat on your bones we can start training." The assistant master smiled at me.  
  
"Ok." I smiled; not a big smile but a real smile.  
  
"Kenshin gave a rurouni grin. "Why don't we go down to Akabeko for dinner tonight?"  
  
"That's a great idea Kenshin!" said Sano who was walking up the path to where the three of us were sitting.  
  
"Sanosuke! I don't think he was talking to you! You still owe Tae a big bill for all the food you keep robbing off of her and I for one am not paying for you."  
  
"Please Jou-Chan? I'll never ask for another thing again."  
  
"Humph. Fat chance."  
  
"I got an idea!"  
  
"The idiot rooster has an idea? What could that be?" said Megumi as she walked up the front path to the room we were in.  
  
"Yeah." Sano gave a cheesy grin. "We could have the kid get some quick cash for us."  
  
I twisted my hands in my lap. There was no way that I was stealing any money from anyone not a chance of it even if they tried to force me to.  
  
"I'm not stealing anything from anybody. I quit that business," I stated quite firmly, "go find someone else if you want that."  
  
"You baka tori atama! You don't just tell a boy to go steal money to feed your bottomless stomach!"  
  
Sano grinned sheepishly. "It was just an idea. But I don't think it's working."  
  
"You got that right Rooster."  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll pay for you! I have no clue why I am, but I am and this is the very last time! Next time go earn your own money!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch Jou-Chan! When do we go?"  
  
"When it is time for dinner. Come back at 6:00 and we'll walk down together. Megumi you may come if you wish."  
  
"Why thank you Kaoru, I think I will."  
  
"All right then. Sano I'll see everyone at 6:00." Megumi then grabbed Sano by his ear and proceeded to walk out of the yard dragging him with her.  
  
"Why did he say that?" I asked, "I don't want to do that anymore."  
  
"He's just being stupid. No need to worry. But you can't go out to dinner just wearing those."  
  
I looked own at myself and realized that I was only wearing a pair of white training pants.  
  
"I'll go look for something. My father may have left something from when he was a kid..." Kaoru wandered out of the room absentmindedly.  
  
Kenshin just smiled after her. "Why don't you get some rest Yahiko? You need to regain your strength if you are planning on meeting anyone tonight."  
  
"Who am I meeting?" I yawned.  
  
Kenshin just gave me a knowing smile. "You'll find out tonight."  
  
I hadn't even realized that I was tired until Kenshin told me to sleep. I'd tell them about my vision later. For now, sleep.

* * *

6:15 at Akabeko  
  
I had been woken up at 5:30 to get ready to go. Kaoru had found some clothes of her father's and said that they would have to do until she had a chance to take be shopping.  
  
It was a navy blue hakama with a lighter blue gi. Both were made for a ten year old, but Kaoru learned that I fit into more of a seven year old clothes when I came out dressed. The gi came out past my hands and the pants were hanging around my legs like balloons. Kaoru had to roll my sleeves up and tightly knotted the pants.  
  
Back at Akabeko we were led to a table by a shy girl that looked about my age. After she came back with some tea for everyone Kaoru spoke up. "I don't think you two have met yet. Yahiko this is Tsubame, Tsubame this is Yahiko."  
  
"Hi." I said. She smiled and nodded back at me. After she left I turned to Kaoru. "She's pretty shy, huh?"  
  
"Yes she is but she is a sweet little thing. Everyone here at Akabeko thinks she's a good little waitress."  
  
Tsubame came back with a humongous beef hot pot. Sano immediately took charge of being the first to get his chopsticks into the rich smelling food.  
  
An hour later I felt stuffed and very sleepy. I could barely keep my eyes open. I had never eaten such good food in my life. Kenshin seemed to have noticed this.  
  
"I think it is time that we leave, that I do. Yahiko needs to get his rest." Kenshin cam over and scooped me up baby-style.  
  
"I'm not a kid," I muttered, "I can walk."  
  
"You just get some rest Yahiko. Go to sleep."  
  
"Ok." I said my final words for the night and started to drift away towards dreamland with the nagging thought that I had forgotten something.  
  
I woke up sweat clinging to me and the sheets as well as me tangled up. 'Calm down! It was just a dream! Nothing but a dream! You're just acting what you saw earlier. Just a dream.'  
  
I wasn't satisfied with my train of thoughts. That was all too real to jut be a dream. For some crazy reason my dream had brought me to the same place that my vision had earlier. And I had gotten close enough to see who was in the corner... me.  
  
It wasn't good I could say that. It looked like I had become the punching bag again. But how could that happen if I was with Kenshin? Kenshin could easily beat him up and I'd be ok, right?  
  
"Wrong."  
  
My head jerked around and I saw Sapphire standing on the opposite side of the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You won't be all right."  
  
"Why not?" I defended myself, "Kenshin isn't going to let anything happen to me."  
  
"I'll say it as simply as I can. You are scared of Gasuke, Yahiko. And there is only one way to overcome that."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"In order for you to overcome your fear, you, by yourself, must defeat Gasuke in a battle. A one on one battle."  
  
"And how the heck am I supposed to do that? I still have a slight fever, am sick, barely allowed out of bed, and you expect me to win? I have never held anything to attack with in my life let alone trained and I have no clue how long I have!" I shouted angrily, but not loud enough to wake Kaoru or Kenshin.  
  
"How long you have?"  
  
"Yeah. How far into the future do my visions go?"  
  
"After you become more experienced you may be able to see up to months, years, hard to say really."  
  
"Fine but what about right now? How far can I see?"  
  
"I'm guessing about maximum a week or so."  
  
"Oh great. So I have less than a week before he tries and kills me. Sapphire, do all premonitions come true? Or is there some way to stop them?"  
  
"Not that I know of unless you can change the future, but you do not have the power to do that so no, nothing can be changed. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I had another one. I think I was kidnapped or something because I was in the same room where Gasuke was holding his meeting. I was tied up in the corner and it looked like I had been the anger extract item."  
  
"Oh Yahiko. Did you tell Kenshin?"  
  
"No, I haven't even said anything about the first one. Should I?"  
  
"I would. They need to know so that they can also be prepared for an assault."  
  
"But they don't even know where I live."  
  
"How hard do you think it is? Kenshin has red hair and goes into town everyday. Plus he has a sword and that is hard to miss. They know where you are Yahiko. Tell Kenshin and Kaoru. Do it now."  
  
"Come with me Sapphire, I can't do this alone."  
  
"Yes you can Yahiko. Explain everything. They'll understand. I must go now." her voice faded and she disappeared.  
  
I quietly left my room and slid open the shoji door to Kenshin's.  
  
"Kenshin?" I called softly.  
  
Instead of an answer I found myself pressed against the wall with a sword to my throat.  
  
"Kenshin? It's Yahiko," I said quite calmly. After all I wasn't unused to being in these situations before.  
  
The rurouni's eyes shot open to reveal a light purple. He saw where his sword was and immediately lowered it. A breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't even known I had been holding. "Yahiko? What are you doing here? It's 2:40 in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, but Sapphire told me to tell you now."  
  
"Sapphire?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my guardian angel."  
  
"Oh. What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"He's coming. Within the week. To kill me. But he's not going to kill me here; he' taking me back to wherever the Yakuza's new hideout is. He'll kill me there."  
  
"What? Could you explain Yahiko?"  
  
"I had a vision with the Shuei, Yamchu, Dibreio, and Weuraw syndicates. They are all teaming up with one purpose in mind- to kill me."  
  
"How do you know they are coming this week?"  
  
"Sapphire said that I could only see up to about a week into the future."  
  
"What do you mean he won't kill you when he gets here?"  
  
"My second vision showed be chained up again. It was pretty bad."  
  
"Worse than when I found you?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea how I looked then so no clue how bad it is in comparing."  
  
"Can we change the future?"  
  
"No, I don't have the power to do that."  
  
"Can we stop him?"  
  
"I think the only way for him to leave me alone I if I beat him in a battle and not the other way around. But no, I don't think we can stop him; so after he catches me just find me fast."  
  
"So if you need to beat him you need to start training. Have you ever tried before?"  
  
"Nope, but I'm a fast learner otherwise I would have already been dead." I grinned. "Can we start today?"  
  
"Seesha would think it is a good idea to start your training, but you are in no condition to be doing anything of the sort, that you are not."  
  
"But Kenshin, I have to try, please! If I don't..."  
  
"Seesha will talk to Kaoru-Dono later Yahiko. You need to get some sleep. We shall see in the morning. All right?"  
  
"All right Kenshin. G' Night."  
  
"Good night Yahiko."  
  
I walked slowly back to my room and opened the door. I was about to climb back into bed, but I felt like something wasn't quite right. I couldn't remember leaving the window open; even if it was only a crack.  
  
I was going over to close it when a familiary cold voice welcomed me."It is nice to see you again Yahiko."  
  
A hand clamped over my mouth as arms circled around me and a knife was pressed to my throat. Like it or not; my vision had come true. I was caught.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was on vacation in Arizona and California for 8 days and didn't have time to update!

Arizona was awesome though! I went to see the Grand Canyon! It was breathtaking! So was the whole of Arizona! I loved the mountains! When we got to California we went to California Disney adventure park! I went on the California Screamer three times!!! That's the huge rollercoaster that goes upside down!

Please review! Abayo!

* * *

Reviewer's Comments:

IcyPanther Yes I did mean heart. Thanks for the spelling correction!

Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane Yep again. And even to this chapter too!

StarofFoam Thanks for the congragulations!! I just had to add something supernatural to the story!

Kyra Rivers I'm glad you like it! As for the 110 degrees thing, I didn't know when you would die, so I picked a temperature that was relatively high!

HalownKougra No, he's not going crazy like Hitomi; I hope you found the answer in this chapter!

Tocole Future vision is cool! And I was so happy to see that you updated!!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Stick to plain and simple. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Any of it. This includes characters, ideas, plot, nothing!  
  
**The Secret Kept From Yahiko  
  
Chapter Eight**

* * *

**From last time:  
**  
"All right Kenshin. G' Night."  
  
"Good night Yahiko."  
  
I walked slowly back to my room and opened the door. I was about to climb back into bed, but I felt like something wasn't quite right. I couldn't remember leaving the window open; even if it was only a crack.  
  
I was going over to close it when a familiarly cold voice welcomed me." It is nice to see you again Yahiko."  
  
A hand clamped over my mouth as arms circled around me and a knife was pressed to my throat. Like it or not; my vision had come true. I was caught.

* * *

I awoke to the birds twittering outside my window, feeling very well rested, but from the position of the sun it looked like it was somewhere past eight o clock. This rarely happened! Now was why I still in bed? I should be making Kaoru-Dono her breakfast... 'Oh yes! Yahiko came to talk to me last night... He wants to start his training immediately and told me about his second vision. At least we seem to have a week to figure out what to do, and to start Yahiko's training.'  
  
I climbed out of my nice warm futon and prepared to get dressed. After I was clad in my normal attire of my pink gi and white pants, I continued on to roll up my futon and place it neatly in the corner to be ready for the next time I used it.  
  
As I walked down the hall towards the kitchen I could tell that Kaoru- Dono was already up. The smell of burning rice made my nose wrinkle in distaste. Walking into the kitchen, I saw that Kaoru-Dono was trying to cook both fish and rice at the same time and it seemed that she was failing at both.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono?" I asked pleasantly, "would you care for some help?"  
  
"Oh sure Kenshin," she responded through gritted teeth, "about time you showed up!"  
  
"Seesha is sorry he is up late Kaoru-Dono. Yahiko came in and talked to me last night, that he did."  
  
"Oh? And what could Yahiko want with you at two AM? Hmm?"  
  
"You see Kaoru-Dono, Yahiko had another vision. He was taken again."  
  
"Oh dear that isn't good at all."  
  
"Yes, so he wanted to know if he could start his training today."  
  
"Weeelll... I don't know Kenshin. He isn't exactly in the best of health if you know what I mean."  
  
"I know Kaoru-Dono, but if Yahiko could just learn some basics..."  
  
"Fine!" The young kendo instructor threw her hands in the air. "We'll start after breakfast. Kenshin could you recook?"  
  
"Of course Kaoru-Dono. Why don't you go get Yahiko up? I'm sure that he will be hungry."  
  
"All right. Be back in a little bit Kenshin. And please cook fast, I'm starving!"  
  
Overall View  
  
Kaoru walked down the hall to where her guest bedroom was located; now she guessed was going to be Yahiko's room for however long he stayed for. She slid open the door and walked in. "Come on Lazy Bones! Time to get up!"  
  
Kaoru went over to the bed where the blankets were piled up. "Hiding I see? Or are you still sleeping?"  
  
She crept over and flung the blankets wide so that they went sailing to the other side of the room. "Gotcha!" she yelled. There was no one in the futon. "Ha We must have walked right past each other. Back to the kitchen."  
  
Kaoru skipped merrily back to the kitchen for the smell of frying fish, not burnt was leaving the room with a tantalizing smell. "I'm back Kenshin! Breakfast smells great!"  
  
"Yes it does Kaoru-Dono. Where is Yahiko?"  
  
"Isn't he with you? He wasn't in his room..."  
  
"No Yahiko never came into the kitchen," the Rurouni said with a puzzled frown, "do you think he went to the training hall already?"  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything when I walked by."  
  
"Seesha will go take a look in his room," 'I hope nothing happened...'  
  
"I'll come to Kenshin!" the raccoon girl smiled, jumped up, snagged a rice ball off the plate, and started to follow Kenshin out of the kitchen.  
  
When Kenshin walked into Yahiko's room, he knew at once that there was something amiss. The window was open, the floor had scuff marks, and most of all, Yahiko wasn't there.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the window and studied the lock. "Someone picked it and came in," he stated to Kaoru, "I'm guessing it was the Shuei Yakuza."  
  
"But why," questioned the raven haired girl, "what do they want with him?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure Kaoru-Dono, but we have to find him and get him out of there before it's to late."  
  
Yahiko POV  
  
I awoke to a horrible headache and utter darkness. When I tried to wave my hand in front of my face I realized with a jolt of panic that my hands were tied together behind my back. It wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare. I had been taken again. But why?  
  
I tried picking the knots that bound my hands together, but it was no use. The rope was too carefully and skillfully tied. I needed something sharp to rub them against if I was to get out of here. Problem was, since I couldn't see anything how was I supposed to find something sharp?  
  
I tried moving my left leg and to my dismay found that my legs were tied together as well. At least it wasn't the worst that could happen; I wasn't tied up to the wall this time. I brought my knees up to my chest and tried to reach down with my bound hands to untie my feet. And I couldn't reach.  
  
So now I was stuck in a room or someplace where I couldn't see, I was tied up, and though I hated to admit it, I was scared.  
  
Since my untie the feet thing wasn't working, I switched to a new tactic. Bringing my arms above my head I felt for the wall. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a jut of rock or stone that I could rub myself free on. No such luck. Solid wood that was very smooth and hard. Wasn't getting out that way.  
  
I half slid half crawled around the perimeter of my little prison looking for the door. I mean, there had to be one, I didn't just fall in from the ceiling. Halfway around the room (judging by the corners) I located a door, and just as I expected it was locked.  
  
I slumped against the wall. I was trapped here. There was no escape. And I wanted out. I guess the only thing to do now was wait.  
  
And wait I did, for hours, minutes, or years, I couldn't tell. No daylight, no sounds except my own breathing. And then all of a sudden, the door flew open cascading vibrant light into my holding area from whatever lay beyond. I let out a yell and tried to cover my eyes; it was too bright.  
  
"Ah so the brat is up?" The leering face of Soji peered down at me and seemed to take that my shrink was from fear. Actually it was cause of that damn light. "The boss wants to see you."  
  
He reached over and pulled me up by my hair with his filthy hand. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but I was still sick and still trying to adjust so his grip stayed firm.  
  
Out of nowhere a rope appeared in his left hand while his right still held me. He took the rope and then looked at me. He dropped me back to the floor- hard, and preceded to tie the rope tightly around my neck leaving him with an end to hold.  
  
"Ready to go Brat? Like the dog that you are?"  
  
I, without my being aware of it, growled under my breath, but Soji heard.  
  
"You agree with me Brat, good." He took his end of the rope and tugged. The rope rubbed and burned at my neck. "Come along now, the boss does not like to be kept waiting," he said and tugged harder.  
  
I had no choice but to be dragged along, my neck aching in protest to the harsh treatment it was receiving. I was brought into the same room that I had seen in both my visions. And standing right where I had seen him last, was Gasuke.  
  
"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Gasuke commented in the same tone someone would use about the weather. "Now what do you have to say for yourself Yahiko?"  
  
"One thing. And I'll make it short and simple so all you dunces can understand," I spat from my position on the floor, "what the heck am I doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Yahiko-Chan," said Gasuke emphasizing on the Chan, "that we want you dead."  
  
My face reddened at the comment to my age and my gaze dropped to the floor. "And how are you planning on doing that?" I countered, "Kenshin will come. Just you wait."  
  
"I don't think so Yahiko. Not when there are bigger problems going on back there. No one is going to miss one little street brat."  
  
"W-what? He will come!"  
  
"Such bravado Yahiko, but how can he once we send him on a wild goose chase?" My eyes widened. "Yes Yahiko, you are ours for the taking and there is nothing you can do about it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took me so long to update! I became obsessed with Font Contests on Neopets and couldn't seem to find the time to type! But now it is here!

Now, let's not get hasty! Chapter Nine will be up sooner if I have anything to do with it!

And please please please, REVIEW! Seeing reviews in my inbox makes me want to continue!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**Icypanther:** You really liked the bokken didn't you? Kenshin will come, I hope!

**Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane****:** Glad you liked it! How about this one? See you next chapter!

**Halownkougra****:** Kaoru got freaked, hehe. I loved my vacation although the roller coaster was scary. After the first time it wasn't so bad, but I did get a major headache!

**StarofFoam:** Go Yahiko!! Let's see if he can kick some Gasuke butt!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Rurouni Kenshin, I would be in the story with my kawaii Yahiko. Since I'm not in the story, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
**The Secret Kept From Yahiko**  
  
**Chapter Nine  
**  
**From last time:**  
  
"Isn't it obvious Yahiko-Chan," said Gasuke emphasizing on the Chan, "that we want you dead."  
  
My face reddened at the comment to my age and my gaze dropped to the floor. "And how are you planning on doing that?" I countered, "Kenshin will come. Just you wait."  
  
"I don't think so Yahiko. Not when there are bigger problems going on back there. No one is going to miss one little street brat."  
  
"W-what? He will come!"  
  
"Such bravado Yahiko, but how can he once we send him on a wild goose chase?" My eyes widened. "Yes Yahiko, you are ours for the taking and there is nothing you can do about it."

* * *

After the two still remaining residents of the Kamiya Dojo realized that the little samurai was missing, each did different things. The younger resident, Kaoru, had a minor freak out. Kenshin, on the other hand, stayed calm.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono we will not find him if you are running around the yard like a chicken who has lost it's head. We need to think clearly, not panic."  
  
"You are right Kenshin," said the girl who had stopped running around the yard, Where should we start looking? The gang's headquarters?"  
  
"Iie, Seesha does not think so Kaoru-Dono. Yahiko mentioned to me that it was a different building that he say Gasuke in. So he wouldn't be there."  
  
"Yes, that makes sense," mused the black-haired girl, "why bring him to the same place that we already know the location of? That wouldn't make any sense."  
  
"We should start by searching the town, maybe someone heard or saw something."  
  
"Yeah! Maybe Sano could talk to his gambling buddies or something! Finally, his bad habits might pay off!"  
  
Kenshin was about to say that that sounded like a good idea when he was interrupted by the knocking on the front door.  
  
"Maybe it's Yahiko," squealed Kaoru as she ran for the door. She threw it open to find a boy about Yahiko's age, but not Yahiko standing there. "Can I help you," she asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes, are you Kamiya Kaoru and does a Himura Kenshin live here?"  
  
"Hai, I'm Kaoru, and Kenshin is staying here... What do you need?"  
  
"I was told to deliver this to you," the boy said handing Kaoru a piece of rolled up paper.  
  
"By whom?" questioned Kenshin.  
  
"The man standing at the gate...," said the boy pointing and then noticing that his employer wasn't standing there anymore. "Or at least the man that was by the gate."  
  
"Thank you for the note," said Kenshin, "now you best run along."  
  
"Yes Sir!" the boy ran down the path and was soon out of sight.  
  
"What does the letter say Kaoru-Dono?"  
  
"Hold your horses Kenshin, I'm getting there." The letter read:  
  
If you ever want to see the brat alive again, bring fifty yen to the inn in Kyoto. Someone will be waiting there to escort you. You have 24 hours to get there or the brat dies.  
  
"Kenshin! What do we do? We don't have that much yen! And Kyoto is like 36 hours away! How do we get there is 24 hours?"  
  
"Calm down Kaoru-Dono. Seesha has an idea. You could ask Tae-Dono if she would be willing to lend us the yen."  
  
"Kenshin we can't do that! How would we ever pay her back?"  
  
"Seesha does not intend to give them the money. Seesha will fight to get to Yahiko."  
  
"Then why even bother with the money?"  
  
"Because Kaoru-Dono, they might ask to see it to make sure that we can pay."  
  
"So assuming Tae lends us the money, how do we get there in 24 hours?"  
  
"Seesha is not sure about that." Kaoru face-faulted on the floor.  
  
'He gets these great ideas, but doesn't finish them. Grrrrr.'  
  
"Ill go run down to Akabeko Kenshin. You find Sano and ask him to snoop around."  
  
"Hai Kaoru-Dono."

* * *

**Kaoru POV**  
  
I literally ran down to Akabeko and crashed into three people all who I did apologize to, but I heard comments of , "A girl shouldn't be running in a kimono, it isn't very ladylike."  
  
'Ha,' I thought to myself, 'if only you knew I was a kendo instructor.'  
  
I reached Akabeko in five minutes thanks to my running, but I knew it would have been faster if I had been wearing my training clothes. I pushed open the door and was greeted with a very familiar sight.  
  
Akabeko waitresses in their orange and black striped uniforms were all over the place running around taking orders, and all those who weren't busy looked up when I walked in and said sweetly in unison, "Welcome to Akabeko."  
  
I walked over to one of the girls who I had none for a long time. "Ohayo Amarante, could you tell me where Tae is? I need to speak with her."  
  
"Of course Kamiya-San, she's in her office, be careful though, she is a bit cranky this morning."  
  
"All right. Arigatou Amarante." I carefully made my way around serving girls and pushed open the doors to the kitchen. It smelled like frying rice, fresh brewed tea, steaming beef, vegetables; just like a kitchen should smell like. It was a pity mine only smelled like that when Kenshin was the one cooking.  
  
Tae's office door stood open with the owner of Akabeko sitting on a tatami mat on the floor drinking a hot cup of tea. "Tae? Are you all right? Amarante said that you were a bit cranky this morning."  
  
"No, I'm fine Kaoru," the southern-sounding woman said, "just woke up with a headache that's all. I predict that Tokyo gets a storm tonight."  
  
"Oh good, I thought you were sick or something."  
  
"Speaking of sick Kaoru, how's Yahiko doing? Tsubame has been wanting to see him again, you can tell because she keeps asking when you are coming again."  
  
"Uh Tae? That's why I'm here."  
  
Tae's face paled considerably. "He isn't dead is he?"  
  
"Not yet. We only have twenty-four hours. You have to help us Tae!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be talking to Genzai-Sensei or Megumi-Sensei? They are the doctors..."  
  
"No Tae! He was kidnapped! And they are going to kill him!!!"  
  
"They are going to kill Yahiko-Chan?" a timid voice asked as a brown head of hair appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Tsubame-Chan! You weren't supposed to hear that," I said. 'Whoops, I forgot to close the door.'  
  
"Come here Honey," said Tae holding her arms out to the girl who looked like she was about to cry at any minute. "No one is going to die. How can we help Kaoru?"  
  
I could feel the tears I had been holding starting to pool at the corners of my eyes. "They want us to bring 50 yen to Kyoto by tomorrow morning. They are giving us 24 hours! The only thing is, I don't have that kind of money, and it's almost to get to Kyoto in one day unless you are riding the train, and I don't have money for that either!"My voice grew more hysterical as I went on.  
  
"Now calm down Kaoru," said Tae sternly, "crying isn't going to help anything, especially not Yahiko. It was then that I noticed that the tears were pouring down my face and leaving a small puddle on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Tae," I hiccupped through my sobs, "but I don't know what to do."  
  
"There, there Kaoru, it will work out, you'll see. I'll help you."  
  
"Thank.. hic... you.. So hic much Tae. How can I repay you?" For Tae had just shoved a large back that was very heavy into my hands.  
  
"That bag has sixty yen. That should be enough to get you both train tickets to and from here to Tokyo. Keep the other 50 for his ransom. My return: bring Yahiko back."  
  
"I will bring him back Tae! Me and Kenshin will do it!" I threw my arms around my best friend and hugged her tightly. "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"Kaoru-San? I don't mean to be rude, but it would be Ken-San and I."  
  
"Of course Tsubame-Chan," I replied absentmindedly. "Well I have to be off, time to grab Kenshin and catch a train. _We are coming Yahiko, don't die_.

* * *

**Yahiko POV**  
  
After Gasuke's announcement of Kenshin on a goose chase, I had gotten beaten around a bit and then had been thrown back into that dark room to await whatever they had in store for me.  
  
My wrists and ankles had lost all feeling due to the ropes tied extremely tightly around them. Soji hadn't undone the rope around my neck either, and even though it wasn't as bad, whenever I moved my head the rope would rub against my already burned neck and sting.  
  
I was hungry and my stomach kept me very well informed my grumbling every few minutes. I had nothing to distract myself with seeing as I couldn't see anything in the first place. With nothing better to do, I curled up in a protective ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Overall View**  
  
Kaoru came back to the dojo with the sack of yen looking very happy. "I got it Kenshin! Enough money for Yahiko and train tickets! We are going to Kyoto!"  
  
"Hey Missy! Heard the kid got kidnapped."  
  
"Sanosuke! Did you check around? Did you find anything?"  
  
"Sorry Jou-Chan, no one has heard or seen anything. I hope you find him. The fox is worried too."  
  
"Oh, you've talked to Megumi? Hard to believe."  
  
"I didn't mean to, I got into a brawl and had to get my hand fixed. Genzai wasn't in, so I had to make do with her. She asked how the kid was and when I told her that the syndicate got him she got all worried."  
  
"Seesha is ready to go Kaoru-Dono," said the red-head who was walking down the steps holding a bucket that probably held lunch while on the train, "is Sanosuke coming with us?"  
  
"No way," said the rooster headed man, "you wouldn't get me on one of those steam thingies even if Tae gave me a week's worth of food from Akabeko. No way in Hell am I getting on a giant tea kettle!"  
  
"That's all right Sano," said the Rurouni, "you don't need to come."  
  
"Kenshin," said the tanooki girl dangerously, "we can't be standing around chit-chatting, we need to get to Kyoto."  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-Dono, you are right. Sano, please keep an eye on the dojo and an ear out for any news about Yahiko."  
  
"Got it covered Kenshin, make sure you bring the brat back safe."  
  
"Sanosuke," hollered Kaoru, "don't you dare eat all the food!"  
  
"All right Jou-Chan," he chuckled, "safe trip."

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru reached the train station in record time due to very fast footwork on Kenshin's behalf. Kenshin looked fine if a bit red in the face. Kaoru, that was another story. The poor girl hadn't known that Kenshin was planning on picking her up and running to the train station. Her hair was wind blown and tangled, her blue eyes were still tearing due to rough winds, and when Kenshin set her back on her feet she promptly fell over in the middle of the road.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono!" Kenshin cried as the raven haired young woman collapsed in a heap. He carefully leaned over and helped her back to her feet. "Are you all right Kaoru-Dono?"  
  
"I'm fine Kenshin," the tanooki girl said as she straightened her kimono, "just let me get my land legs back. Why'd we stop anyway?"  
  
"Well Kaoru-Dono, we are on the road in front of the station. Seesha did not think it would be wise to come running in so quickly. There could be a lot of accidents."  
  
"You are right again Kenshin," she said, "just like always," she whispered under her breath so that only she could hear. Kaoru marched off towards the station in a rapid walk to get to the train. "Hurry up Kenshin! We don't want to miss the train!"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-Dono," said the swordsman as he jogged to catch up with her. "It would be very unfortunate if we missed the train, that it would. And not only for us, but for Yahiko's sake as well."  
  
The two companions quickly reached the ticket stand and bought two round trip tickets to Kyoto and back. Tae had given them enough money so that they could buy tickets for second class so they had a very nice view. Or it would be a nice view as soon as the train started moving. Kaoru's window was currently looking at the station door.  
  
With a loud whistle the train started and continued to pick up speed as it left the station. Kaoru would have loved to stare at the beautiful scenery that was flashing by the window, that consisted of large, rolling, green hills and trees that seemed to stretch out towards the sky, and at the opposite window it was possible to see the ocean. But Kaoru and Kenshin saw none of this, both too wrapped up in thoughts of Yahiko.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Yakuza's new hideout, the black haired child was waking up from his restless sleep. With a groan he rolled over so that he was sitting up with his back leaning against the wall. He wasn't quite sure what had awoken him, and he longed to go back to sleep after the memories of what had just happened came rushing to him.  
  
_Kenshin's on a goose chase and Kami knows where he is right now! Probably nowhere near where I am if Gasuke had anything to do with _it_, _the boy thought, _of course, he probably did I mean he is the leader now_, he added as an after thought.  
  
Out loud the little samurai said just barely above a whisper, "Please hurry Kenshin, I'm scared."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Hehe I know as a fact that it took me a long time to update even though I said I would do it sooner. Neopets got in the way again. Gomen.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru still have not reached Kyoto and Yahiko is still in his room. I must say, that I am very proud of myself. I did not torture him at all this chapter! Speaking of this chapter, you will soon meet a new character! Any guesses who?  
  
I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was! It took me exactly one month! Gosh that might actually be the longest it took!I am also getting better at my boldening! Yeah! Stick around for reviewer's comments!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**StarofFoam**: Font Contests are these things where you can make a font (hehe) that has glow and shadow and sparkle and stuffs. Then you enter them in a contest that someone hosts and can sometimes win a prize! But recognition is also good. =) New mouse with a scroll! Yeah! I love those! My brother is messing up my mouse though. It is starting to act sluggish. See you next chapter!

**IcyPanther**: Yes I think I am doing better in updating RK fanfics than you are. Please update SOTP soon! I can't wait too see what happens! =) Why thankies! I'm trying my best to draw everything out and describing it a lot more. Reading your work helps me out a lot!

**tocole**: Hope you have a great summer too! And hurry and update Flower of Life!! We are nearing the end! And I can't wait to read the sequel when you get that started! Your story is awesome so I have to review, plus as you said, we Yahiko fans have to stick together!

**Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane**: Eggshells, hmmm? I think that would hurt. Yes, I decided that Kenshin needed to do something aginst his normal early nature and then to wake up to breakfast burning? Perfect! =) See you next chappie!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do own Sapphire and all the dunce bucket Yakuza members that I named, but I do not own any of the original characters.

**The Secret Kept From Yahiko**

**Chapter Ten**

**From Last Time:**

Meanwhile, back at the Yakuza's new hideout, the black haired child was waking up from his restless sleep. With a groan he rolled over so that he was sitting up with his back leaning against the wall. He wasn't quite sure what had awoken him, and he longed to go back to sleep after the memories of what had just happened came rushing to him.  
  
_Kenshin's on a goose chase and Kami knows where he is right now! Probably nowhere near where I am if Gasuke had anything to do with _it_, _the boy thought, _of course, he probably did I mean he is the leader now_, he added as an after thought.  
  
Out loud the little samurai said just barely above a whisper, "Please hurry Kenshin, I'm scared."

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at the train station in Kyoto in record time. The station was bustling with people; parents trying to get children loaded onto the train, merchants trying to sell their wares to the passengers, conductors and train personnel trying to take tickets, get people seated, and get all the original travelers off the train.

"It sure is busy here, isn't is Kenshin?" remarked Kaoru as she looked around and tried to get every sight taken in in one glance. "I feel so small, like we could get lost so easily here, how in the world are we supposed to find the inn in this mess?"

"Kaoru-Dono," commented the ex-hitokiri, "how many inns could one town have that we wouldn't think to go to? We are probably looking for either a very dirty one, or something in the middle. How many could there be?"

"I knew that much Kenshin. Do you have any idea how many inns there are in Kyoto? This is a large city Kenshin, just like Tokyo. And we don't have time to go around and search every single one! We need to get it right on pretty much the first try, and I have no idea how we are going to do that. What do we do, just walk up to the desk and ask if they are holding a ransom note?"

"That would work quite well Kaoru-Dono," the red haired man said hopefully taking Kaoru by the arm and starting to bring her away from the crowd and down a road that led to the center of town. "Why don't we just look around for awhile and see what we can find?"

"All right Kenshin," she replied, "but I'm just so worried about Yahiko, I don't want him to get hurt. Do you think that they will really kill him if we don't get there in time?" At this the raven haired girl turned her eyes to the sky and said a quick prayer to Kami that Yahiko would be okay until they got there.

"I honestly do not know Kaoru-Dono, for all I know they really do want him dead, but would like some money instead. We just have to hope that he stays safe until we can find him. He is a strong willed child Kaoru-Dono, I am sure that he will be just fine."

"Oh I do hope that you are right Kenshin," answered Kaoru, "come on, let's keep looking for an inn, there has to be one around her somewhere."

* * *

Yahiko had been staring at his knees and counting seconds for the last two hours. It was the only thing that was keeping him occupied and from thinking about the predicament that he had gotten himself into. "How do I always manage to get pulled into these thing?" he muttered to himself.

He had been sitting quietly for another 3 minutes and 23 seconds when the door banged open and a dim figure stood in the doorway. Yahiko pressed himself against the wall hoping that whoever it was couldn't see him from where he was standing. The figure glanced around the room and didn't seem to see the boy who was actually just to the side of the door. With an exasperated sigh, the figure left the room with the door slamming behind him.

Yahiko let out a small sigh of relief somewhat surprised that he had actually been holding his breath. "Take that you filthy scum," he said to the darkened room even though he knew no one could hear him and his threat was somewhat hollow, "you're too scared to even come in. Scared of the dark are you?"

Twenty-nine seconds later the door opened again, this time light stepping into the room along with the man. '_Damn,_' thought Yahiko, '_he brought a lantern with him, he'll find me for sure_.'

'_Not if you try to stay out the light's way_,' said a little voice inside his head.

'_Thanks Sapphire, I can try th_at,' replied the Tokyo Samurai, knowing that his Guardian Angel was trying to help him. As the light went around the edge of the room, the man, who Yahiko could now see was Honya standing in the middle, turned with the light. And the light was getting nearer to Yahiko's hiding spot.

Yahiko deftly rolled silently to the opposite side of the room, holding his breath the whole way across. '_Please don't let him see_ _me_' the boy begged to himself. '_I have to stay hidden. If I get caught now, I don't know what is going to happen_.'

In the flickering light of the lantern Yahiko could see a puzzled expression cross the man's face when he did not spot the boy anywhere in the room. Honya leaned down and set the lantern on the ground, and then quickly exited the room at a fast pace. Yahiko could only guess that he was going to get Soji and the others to let him know that he had 'escaped.'

Yahiko quickly rolled over to the lantern and knocked the top of it off, wincing slightly when it made a clatter that sounded much to loud to the young samurai's ears. But no one came running to see what was wrong and the child let out a small sigh of relief.

He held his bound wrists above the flame hoping that it would catch fire enough to burn the rope that was holding his hands together so that he could get away. Yahiko knew that he had caught on fire when hot sharp pains began to grow where the rope was. He ignored the pain and the burn marks he was sure to get, but none of that mattered now, he had to get out.

To his relief, he was able to break the rope before Honya came back. He was in the process of untying his feet when he heard pounding footsteps of many men headed towards his prison. Yahiko jumped to his feet and ran and hid behind the door. The door was roughly opened and men flooded into the room.

"Wh-what? The lantern top, it isn't on anymore," gasped Honya, "but how can this be? He wasn't here when I came in, I'm sure of it."

"Well it looks like you were wrong, doesn't it Honya," sneered Soji. "The brat is in here spread out and search, he can't escape us in this small room."

'_Wanna bet_?' thought the bronze skinned boy as he started to edge around the door towards the exit. He very and ever so carefully slipped through the crack in the door and closed it behind him. And then, just for fun, he slid the bolt in place locking in all of the Yakuza members.

"Did the door just close?" questioned Honya.

"Who closed the door?," demanded Soji, "open it we need more light in here if we want to find the brat."

"Uhhh Soji?" we have a small problem said a different member trying the door.

"What is it now?" said the exasperated man.

"We are locked in. Someone locked us in."

Mumbles started to go around the room as Soji made his way to the door and shouted through it, "Gasuke! Come let us out! We are stuck in here!"

Yahiko, who had been listening at the door, took a quick intake of breath. Gasuke was not in the room, and was probably being alerted of his syndicate's predicament from the ruckus that they were making in there.

He turned tail and started to silently run down the hall in the direction that he hoped was the exit when he crashed into something quite solid. With a small oomph the boy fell down hard on his backside and looked up glaring to see what obstacle he had crashed into.

Yahiko looked up to see a very angry Gasuke glaring down at him. "Whoops," squeaked the boy, "I'll be taking my leave now. Nice talking to ya." Yahiko dived around Gasuke's legs and started to head down the hall again when a strong arm cut him off and picked him up from the back of his shirt.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Yahiko bellowed at the top of his lungs as he started to twist and turn, anything to get Gasuke off of him. That included biting so the mini warrior was quite proud of himself when he bit Gasuke's finger on his opposite hand all the way to the bone. One could see that the samurai had very sharp teeth.

Gasuke flung the boy across the hall and Yahiko crashed through the rice paper wall to land in a room that had wooden siding on the three sides that did not include the side Yahiko had just made his very undignified landing.

The leader of the Yakuza stepped through the now gaping hole towards his old pickpocket who was sitting in the middle of the floor looking very dazed from having gone through head first. Gasuke then backhanded Yahiko across the face with such force that Yahiko went sailing back through the whole he had made to land in an ungraceful heap in the center of the hall.

"Now stay there for a minute Brat," the man growled and went to the door where Yahiko had locked the rest of the gang in. After Gasuke had unlocked the door and the members had filed into the hallway Gasuke turned to them. "How is it possible that a ten year old child was able to outsmart all of you? He turned the tables on you. He locked you in. How did this happen?" Gasuke was fuming now.

"Well Sir," spoke up Honya, "I was going to get him just as you requested me to. When I got in, I couldn't find any trace of him. So I went back out and got some help. While we were all searching he must've slipped out and locked us in."

"Why," said Gasuke in an icy tone, "did you leave a lantern in there Honya? Did you ever stop to think that that was how he got out?"

"No I didn't Gasuke-Sama, is that how he got out? But how?"

"This is how you fools," Gasuke snarled as he went back over to Yahiko who was sitting on the floor. Gasuke grabbed the rope from around the boy's neck dragging Yahiko in front of the men. Gasuke then leaned over and picked up one of the boy's wrists. "See these," he spat out pointing to the burn marks, "he burned the rope so that he could get out. And you bakas just let him walk out and then put you in disgrace. What kind of Syndicate are you?"

Yahiko pulled his wrist back to himself and snarled at the men. "Since he is out," said Gasuke why not see how his skills measure up?" Gasuke gave an evil grin and then dragged Yahiko back though the hole. He then went over to a wall and pulled down a shine and tossed it to Yahiko. "Get ready Brat, you are going to die today." With that, Gasuke lunged at Yahiko with his own weapon, a bokken intent on killing the boy where he stood. Yahiko was helpless to do anything as the weapon came soaring at his head.

* * *

"We've been all over the city Kenshin! My feet hurt, I'm tired and hungry, and we only have 23 minutes before our time is up." Kenshin and Kaoru had been scouring the city and stopping at each inn, but still had not found the one that they were looking for.

"Do not worry Kaoru-Dono. Seesha is sure that we will find the correct inn soon, that I am." Kenshin continued walking down the busy street and walked right into a young girl carrying a bucket of tofu.

Before Kenshin could even apologize for running into her, the girl had a set of ninja kunai on her fingers and was waiting for Kenshin to make his move. "No one knocks over Makamichi Misao and gets away with it." the girl faltered off as she looked at Kenshin's red hair and cross shaped scar on the left cheek. "You're... You're the Battousai!" Misao stepped a few paces backwards.

"Do not be alarmed Misao-Dono, Seesha will not hurt you. Gomen for running into you. May Seesha buy you some new tofu?" Kenshin required seeing as hers was all over the ground in a little puddle. The tofu sitting on top and already starting to dry out.

"That'd be great Himura!" the ninja girl exclaimed as if Kenshin and her had been best friends forever. "And who's this?" she asked looking at Kaoru.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Kenshin, we don't have time. We need to find the right inn."

"Inn? Do you mean the Aoiya? That's where I live! Maybe you should come with me! It's just down a ways!" The ninja girl immediately started running down the road with her long black braid flying out behind her.

Kenshin and Kaoru shrugged at each other, this was an inn that they hadn't yet stopped at, and they ran to catch up with Misao. Misao ran down the street for about two minutes and then burst through a door yelling at the top of her lungs, "Jiya, I'm home!"

A man with a white beard came out of the back room and said in a calm tone, "Misao, what have I told you about yelling in the house? There are guests here!" And where is the tofu?"

"Himura knocked me over, he said he'll buy some for me. But him and Kaoru are looking for a specific inn in Kyoto. A note wasn't left for them was there?" the girl responded while playing with her thick braid.

The man looked shocked. "Misao, you don't mean Himura the Battousai? Do you?"

At that moment, Kenshin and Kaoru walked into the inn, and Okina, after taking one look at Kenshin's scar, pulled out a set of kunais just as her granddaughter had done just minutes ago. "Yes Jiya. But he is quite harmless, I promise."

"The Battousai harmless?" the elder man scoffed, "he is very deadly Misao. Stand back. Let me handle this. Okina took Misao by her shoulder and brought her around so that she was standing behind him.

Kaoru spoke up. "We don't want any trouble Sir, we are just looking for a small boy who was kidnapped from my dojo. A ransom note was told to come to an inn in Kyoto. Has anyone been here with a boy of ten, bronze colored skin, and spiky black hair? Please tell us, time is running out."

Okina went around the room along the wall until he reached a desk and started sorting through a pile of papers. "These are all the notes that were left here in the last 2 days that have not been claimed yet. You wouldn't happen to be Kamiya Kaoru, would you?" he continued as he rifled through the letters and picked one out of the pile.

"Yes that's me! They did leave something then? May I see?" Okina handed Kaoru a letter and she took it and undid the seal. It read:

_So, you managed to find the correct inn if you are reading this. Congratulations. As for what you are to do now, you will want to kill me for saying it, but we are not in Kyoto. That previous note was just to get you out of our way. By the time you read this and try to locate us, Myojin Yahiko will be dead to the world._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, everyone has met Misao. I tried giving you guys the hint about an inn in Kyoto. Do you think Yahiko is going to be dead when Kenshin and Kaoru get back??

It would be really great if all of you could press that little purple button at the bottom of the page, the reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, if you read anything by Tamora Pierce, especially the Circle of Magic series, could you take a looka at my newest story Not Where I Belong? Until next time, Abayo!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**IcyPanther:** Glad you updated! And Yahiko's break time is over! He has a bokken aimed for him! Hehe! See you next chapter!

**tocole:** Glad you updated FOL even though it got deleted. But I am enjoying reading the new and improved version! It is very good!

**StarofFoam:** Well, you go your guess right! It was Misao!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **The word disclaimer should state it all.

**The Secret Kept From Yahiko**

**Chapter Eleven**

**From last time:**

"Yes that's me! They did leave something then? May I see?" Okina handed Kaoru a letter and she took it and undid the seal. It read:

_So, you managed to find the correct inn if you are reading this. Congratulations. As for what you are to do now, you will want to kill me for saying it, but we are not in Kyoto. That previous note was just to get you out of our way. By the time you read this and try to locate us, Myojin Yahiko will be dead to the world_.

_

* * *

_

Kaoru gave a gasp of surprise and shock, falling into a dead faint with the letter slipping from her fingers to land on the floor where she would have also landed if Kenshin had not been quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor. Misao ran into the inn's back room and came back with powerful smelling salts that she put under Kaoru's nose. The young woman woke immediately coughing over the strong scent.

After Kaoru was standing on her own two feet, Kenshin leaned down and picked up the note that Kaoru had dropped. He quickly scanned it and from what Misao and Okina saw from his face, the news he had received was not the news he had been looking for.

"What do we do Kenshin?" wailed Kaoru, "he's only ten! Why him?" The blue eyed woman was sobbing, her tears falling freely onto the hardwood floors.

Okina spoke up. "Maybe Miss, if you explained what the letter said we could try to figure out what to do. Or," he said as an afterthought, "why don't you just start from the beginning? I myself am a bit confused."

Kenshin looked over at his traveling companion who was now crying onto Misao's shoulder before answering. "A young boy that we rescued from a Yakuza gang was kidnapped again. They sent us a note back in Tokyo that said that if we didn't reach a specific inn in Kyoto by 24 hours they would kill him. Now I see that it was all a ruse to get us out of Tokyo as quickly as possible."

Misao looked up from comforting Kaoru. "That's horrible Himura. What are you going to do?"

Kenshin shook his head sadly. "Seesha does not know Misao-Dono. This note says that he will already be dead. But Seesha and Kaoru-Dono must not give up on him, that we must not!" he finished his statement with a braver voice than with what he had started with.

Kaoru looked up. "Kenshin's right," she sniffed, "if Yahiko can live through all that he has gone through already, he should be able to hang on until Kenshin and I get back. But how do we get back? There are no trains this late!"

Misao smiled happily. "I have an idea," she said excitedly, "we can take the horses! They might not go as fast as the train would, but it's our best bet right now!"

Okina raised his eyebrows. "We Misao? Were you planning on going as well?"

Misao rubbed her sandaled foot into a floorboard. "Well Jiya, I was thinking of going. Someone is going to have to bring the horses back."

"And just when were you going to tell me about this Misao? Hmmm?"

"Would now work Jiya? Can I please go? Pretty please? There isn't anything to do here except chores since Aoshi-Sama went to the temple."

"Chores are a very important part of life Misao. Besides-"

"But Jiya this is much more important! Besides it is always good to have a ninja with you," she said flashing her kunais in her grandfather's face.

"All right Misao, you can go," he chuckled, "but please be careful and stay safe," he added his voice growing sober. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry Gramps! I'll be fine! I mean, after all, I am in company of a manslayer!" She threw her arms around Okina's neck in a hug! Then she grabbed Kaoru by her kimono sleeve and ran out back, Kenshin following after thanking Okina for loaning them horses.

When the rurouni entered into the back of the inn, Misao was in the process of saddling three horses. Two were mares, a brown one with a white moon on her forehead, the other a dappled gray. The third horse was a black stallion, whom Kaoru was standing far away from as Misao attempted to put a bit in the stallion's mouth.

"Himura you get Dusty," she called nodding her head at the dappled gray. "Kaoru you can take Smokey. I get to take Storm." she finished smiling up at the now fully saddled stallion. "Do you both know how to get onto a horse?"

Kenshin nodded in confirmation, but from the way Kaoru was eyeing her mount, it showed that she knew nothing about getting on one let alone riding. Kenshin walked over to Kaoru, picked her up gently and sat her down on top of Smokey. Then he climbed onto Dusty.

Misao sighed. "Kaoru all you are going to do is steer Smokey in the direction that you want her to go. Better yet," she said walking over to Smokey with a rope, "we'll just have her follow." She tied one half of the rope to Smokey's bridle and then tied the other half to the back of Storm's saddle.

The ninja girl walked back over to Storm and jumped onto his back. Making a clicking noise and gently prodding the horse in his sides, Storm started trotting out of the yard onto the main road. Smokey picked up the same pace and Kenshin followed in the rear to make sure Kaoru didn't fall off.

As soon as they were out of the main town of Kyoto, Misao kicked her horse into a gallop and sped off in the direction of Kyoto. Kaoru let out a small yell and gripped Smokey's mane and hung on for dear life.

When the sun was quite low in the sky, casting everything in shadow, they were still a few hours away from Tokyo. Misao reined in her horse and looked behind her to see how the couple as she considered them was holding out. Kenshin seemed to fine, but Kaoru was another story. The rough and intense riding had taken their toll on the girl who had never ridden before.

"Himura, I think we should stop for the night. Kaoru looks dead on the saddle. Should we go find an inn or something? I believe there is a town a little ways up this road. Of course, I umm... forgot to bring some money... could you pay?"

"Hai Misao-Dono. To both questions." Misao nodded and they continued up the road, this time in a slow trot. About ten minutes later the trio came upon a small quiet little town. They led the horses down the main street and stopped in front of an inn.

"You go get us a room Himura, I'll put the horses in back. Hope they have oats," she muttered under her breath as Kenshin walked into the inn and Misao led the horses with Kaoru around back. After she had tied the horses up on a fence that was surrounded by growing green grass, she helped Kaoru off the horse.

"Oh my butt!

Well that's what you get for sitting on a horse for a couple of hours straight," the aqua eyed girl responded cheerfully. "Of course it helps if you've ridden a horse before, and I get the impression that you never did."

"You got that right," replied Kaoru rubbing her very sore backside. "Come on, let's go back to see what Kenshin got."

"I do hope he got us some dinner, I'm starving!" The two girls walked to the front of the inn and entered into a cozy looking lobby. Kenshin was standing near a staircase holding a key.

"The owner is even going to make us a late supper," said Kenshin as the girls walked towards him, "how are you feeling Kaoru-Dono?"

"I'll be okay, just never let a horse near me again," the tanooki girl said. "How many stairs do we have to climb?" Misao was already dancing up the staircase and seemed to be full of energy which seemed amazing to Kaoru, she was so tired and so very sore. All she wanted was to eat some dinner and fall into bed.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kenshin turned left and went a ways down the hall before stopping in front of a door. Then he unlocked the door that he was standing in front of and the small group entered to see three futons stacked against the wall along with sleeping yukatas. There was also a sheet hung up so that people could change behind it.

Misao clapped her hands together in happiness! "Oh yay! I was hoping they would have yukatas, the Aoiya does and they are much more comfortable than this uniform," she said tugging on her extremely short skirt. "I get to change first!" The youngest in the group grabbed what looked like the smallest yukata and disappeared behind the sheet. Minutes later she emerged and then Kaoru changed.

After everyone had changed they washed up in a basin sitting on a small table and as Kenshin was drying his face there was a knock on the door. Misao got up to answer it and admitted a woman of about twenty carrying a tray that was holding three cups of tea, a teapot, a plate of rice balls, three bowls along with a large pot of something that smelled much like miso soup.

The three late arrivals thanked their hostess and as soon as she had left they all dug into the delicious food. "They make gwood rice bwalls," said Misao as she chewed one of the rice balls.

"Misao, don't you have any manners?" scolded Kaoru as she neatly set her soup bowl down and then wiped her face with a napkin.

"Of course I have manners Kaoru, I just choose not to use them when I don't have to." The weasel girl gave a weasel smile and yawned. "I'm going to bed and both of you should to. We have a big day ahead of us." Misao crawled over to the wall and removed a futon, unrolled it, climbed in with the blankets pulled to her chin, and was fast asleep in no time.

Kaoru also yawned and unrolled a futon as Kenshin set the dirty dishes outside the door for someone to collect. Within two minutes all three occupants of the room were sound asleep lost in their own dreams.

* * *

The bokken came soaring at Yahiko's head faster than he had expected. Actually he had expected it, but he had never been on the receiving end of the weapon before, he was normally a spectator or just wasn't around. Yahiko did the first thing that came to min, he raised the shinai in a blocking position and as the bokken hit the shinai, he felt the tremor all the way through his body.

Gasuke seemed genuinely surprised that Yahiko had just saved his head from being bashed in. Yahiko himself looked a bit shocked and Gasuke could see that the brat's arm was shaking with the force of his attack. Yahiko raised his shinai in front of him in proper defense hold, even with the correct grip on the base of the weapon. And then it began.

* * *

**Yahiko POV**

I didn't quite understand it. Okay so I blocked, that was just out of instinct. But how come the shinai feels so comfortable, so right, so natural in my hands? I've never held a shinai in my life, let alone any weapon. The closest I ever got was picking up a dagger someone dropped. But Gasuke took that away just in case I decided to be rebellious.

Gasuke looked just as surprised as I felt when I blocked his first attack, but he seems to be regaining his composure and getting ready to lunge again. Might as well try my best, let's see how well I can hold my own. I ready myself and as Gasuke again lunges I bring my shinai up again in a defensive position.

As Gasuke's bokken collides with my shinai driving another jolt through my arm with the impact, I bring mine around and smash him in the stomach with it, hearing a slight oof as Gasuke stumbles backwards from the force of my swing.

The room has gone dead quiet, guess no was expecting me to be able even lay a finger on him, let alone actually injure him a bit. I was feeling quite proud of myself. But when Gasuke stood up and leered at me a sick feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. This was nothing to him, Kami he was known as Gasuke the Manslayer!

He slowly starts to advance on me and I start to back up towards the wall knowing that he was trying to get me into a corner so that I would have nowhere to go. Fat chance I was going to let that happen. I jumped nimbly to the side as my instinct took over as Gasuke swung at me again. This jumping out of the way of the bokken lasted for a few minutes before I think both of us got fed up of the game of cat and mouse.

This time I gave a loud battle cry and charged him, trying to strike him in the head, but he easily blocked and with a flick of the bokken, sent my shinai sailing across to the opposite side of the room. I was left standing without anything to protect me except my hands, feet and teeth. And I intended to use those to my full advantage.

With a snarl I jumped onto Gasuke punching him squarely in the face sending him falling over with me with him seeing as I had climbed onto him. I then preceded to kick punch, and bite whatever I could sink my teeth into. Quite literally. From the looks of it, Gasuke had not expected me to do that. I hadn't really expected it either. But I had to do what I could seeing as this was my first and probably last chance to hurt the man who had hurt me.

Gasuke used a well place foot from underneath me and kicked, sending me flying across the room until I crashed into a wall and slumped to the floor. I groggily looked up as Gasuke approached me. Blood was coming from his nose where I had punched him, his left eye was starting to swell shut, and he had a number of small claw marks all over his face from my nails. He was furious.

He stomped over and picked me up by my spiky hair and shook me up and down. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YAHIKO!" he yelled, although it didn't sound quite as threatening as it was supposed to be due to his bloody nose.

I just gave an impish grin "You asked for it, next time don't let me try out a weapon. You won't get hurt that way." I knew I was making him even madder and I wasn't in the best position to be doing that, but right now I didn't really care. I had held my own if only for a short time in my very first sword fight.

"You will regret saying that to me," he hissed in my ear, "this time your punishment will be one that you will be reminded of forever."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I apologize for the wait, but I did update sooner than last time! But I am going to say this now, I started school on September 1st, and being a sophomore and all in honors classes, I'm going to be getting a lot of homework! So updates might take even longer so I apologize in advance.

On a brighter note, I have decided to start rewriting the beginning chapters seeing as they weren't exactly the best. So far I have the prologue done. If you could go back to that chapter and leave a comment of what you think of its rewrite it'd be great!

Please Please Please Please review! This story is dropping very badly in popularity, my other ficcy, Not Where I Belong is doing much better! (Don't see why people seemed to have stopped reviewing for Yahiko fics, but not my place to say) The reviews in my inbox give me inspiration to continue writing and I love hearing if you guys have any ideas for further chapters! Your input means a lot to me!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**StarofFoam: **Hehe you are good. Good guesses that turn out correctly. Hope you don't crash and break anything! Catch you next chapter!

**IcyPanther**:Your fave chappie? Real cliffies? Glad you think I'm getting better! I like to think I am. I hope I didn't have any of those annoying grammar mistakes again!

**Tocole:** Glad you love the chapter and Yahiko was smart that chapter and this chapter ne? Catch ya next one! Please update your story soon too!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way, although I do own this plot n.n

**Secret Kept From Yahiko**

**Chapter Twelve**

**From last time:**

He stomped over and picked me up by my spiky hair and shook me up and down. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YAHIKO!" he yelled, although it didn't sound quite as threatening as it was supposed to be due to his bloody nose.

I just gave an impish grin "You asked for it, next time don't let me try out a weapon. You won't get hurt that way." I knew I was making him even madder and I wasn't in the best position to be doing that, but right now I didn't really care. I had held my own if only for a short time in my very first sword fight.

"You will regret saying that to me," he hissed in my ear, "this time your punishment will be one that you will be reminded of forever."

* * *

I wasn't quite fazed by what he had just said to me, after all he always used to make threats similar to that and nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened. '_Of course, you've never actually beaten him up before._' I thought to myself. I wondered what kind of abuse Gasuke would cook up for me this time. 

He was still holding me by my hair and when he suddenly let go and grabbed at the rope that was still tied around my throat, I let out a choked gasp, having my air supply partially cut off. Gasuke dragged me back though the hole in the wall and threw me roughly into the room that I had started out in. "You'll stay here until I figure out what to do with you," he said as he slammed the door in my face. I heard a bolt click and I knew that I had been locked in.

'_At least they forgot to retie my hands,' _I thought as I rubbed my incredibly sore neck. '_Just too bad they didn't leave the light, it's so dark in here._' I wrapped my arms around myself as I involuntarily shivered. From cold or from fear, I didn't know which. What was Gasuke planning for me?

**End Yahiko POV**

* * *

Kaoru awoke feeling very refreshed after her night's rest, if still a bit sore from her horse ride the day before. She looked over towards her companions to see Misao still sound asleep with the blankets pulled over her head. Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. 

With a sigh she crawled out of her nice warm futon and made her way to the basin of water that was fresh to wash her face so that she would wake up a bit more. The cold water did its trick and Kaoru became very alert. She then went behind the curtain and changed back into the kimono that she had worn the day before deciding that when she got back it would have to be washed.

She then approached the sleeping ninja girl, knowing that they had to be leaving as soon as possible, and that required Misao to get up. "Misao," she gently called while shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder to get her out of her slumber. "Time to get up."

"Just five more minutes Gramps.... Let Omasu do the breakfast dishes..." Misao mumbled as she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow.

"Misao get up!" Kaoru scolded a sharply. "We need to get going." She nudged the girl harder and when that still didn't work, she took a cupful of the water from the basin and dumped it over her friend's head.

Misao woke up with a start and yelled as she sat up, water dripping down her bangs. "What the heck was that for Kaoru? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"We need to go. Yahiko needs us." At that moment Kenshin walked into the room carrying a tray with breakfast.

After Misao had changed back into her ninja uniform, the three of them sat down and ate the deliciously prepared meal. "We should leave as soon as we finish," said Kenshin selecting another rice ball from the platter.

After their hasty breakfast Kenshin and the girls got back on their horses, Kaoru with some protest, and began to ride again towards Tokyo.

* * *

Back in his little room, Yahiko was pondering about what to do. He could always attack anyone who came into the room to try to get them out, but that probably wouldn't work. They could always call in back-up in if they needed to, although they probably wouldn't require it. Yahiko knew, even if he hated it, that he was a lot weaker than most of the men here due to his small size and weight. Although, the small factor could come in very handy sometimes. 

Yahiko was still lost in thought, so when the door started to open he didn't even notice it. What he did notice was that someone had grabbed the rope connected to his neck that he had not been able to untie.

"Come along Brat, the boss wants to see ya." Soji yanked hard, and Yahiko went sprawling so that he ended up at Soji's feet. The man dragged Yahiko into a room where Gasuke was sitting on a tatami mat eating off of a plate that was loaded with food. Yahiko's mouth watered. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

Soji dumped Yahiko unceremoniously in front of his boss and then stepped back, waiting to see what Gasuke had decided. Yahiko started to make a move to lunge toward the open door to his freedom, when Gasuke looked up at him. "I wouldn't try that Yahiko," he said calmly as he picked up a bowl filled with soba. "I would kill you before you even reached the door." Gasuke fingered the fine blade that was sitting by his side.

Yahiko glowered at the weapon and at Gasuke before settling himself on the floor. He didn't want to die. Gasuke had very good aim and could just spear him through, and Soji was a good fighter as well. "So," said Yahiko sarcastically, "what is your brilliant plan this time? Last time it didn't work," he added smirking.

Gasuke's face turned a slighter darker shade in anger. His plan last time had been to kill the little nuisance after he tortured him for a bit to extend his suffering. It hadn't worked, however, when the red haired man had turned up and beat him, taking the brat with him. "That may be so Yahiko, but this time there is no one to come and save you. The Battousai is in Kyoto and will not be back in time to save you. Especially in these weather conditions."

Gasuke gestured with his hand toward the window in the room, and Yahiko got up to take a look. The sky was filled with ominous looking clouds, growing darker by the minute. Small flashes in the clouds was seen before vanishing back into their blanketing cover. Yahiko got a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach about what he thought was going to come, but decided to not let his fear show and to play it out. "It's going to rain, so what? I'll be perfectly fine until Kenshin gets here."

"You will Yahiko?" asked Gasuke with an air of surprise. "I think not. Remember what we tried with you two years ago?" Gasuke watched in amusement as Yahiko paled considerably at the remembrance of a stormy night when he was eight. "Would you like to try that again?"

"No, I'd rather not. Besides you wouldn't even be able to get me on that pole. It isn't even here." Yahiko smirked in satisfaction.

"I think not Yahiko. We put up a new one for just this purpose in the back. I'm sure you are going to love it."

"Well I'm not moving from this spot, and if you come near me I'll bite." the spiky haired boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh I think you will Yahiko, and sooner than you think." Yahiko was about to retort, when he noticed that Soji wasn't standing by the door anymore. He started to turn around when the handle of a sword was smashed against his skull, and then the world went black.

* * *

"Himura! We need to stop! We can't ride in this weather!" the ninja yelled to the red haired samurai who was galloping in front of her. It had started to drizzle about an hour ago and been continually picking up speed, now coming down in a fast torrent. The three riders were soaked to the bone, and could barely make out the shapes of their companions and steeds in the driving winds and water. 

Kenshin hadn't heard Misao and kept riding, his intent on getting back to Tokyo as soon as possible to rescue Yahiko. Kenshin then faintly heard Misao yelling to him. It sounded like stop, sick, rest. He reined in his horse and waited for Misao to pull up next to him. Yelling above the raging winds he shouted, "What is it Misao-Dono?"

Misao leaned in next to his ear and yelled back, "the horses need rest, we are going to sick, and we can barely see three feet in front of us. We are not going to reach Tokyo like this and if we did, we would be too sick to do anything for Yahiko. We need to find shelter. Kaoru isn't used to this kind of weather and riding."

Kenshin nodded, even though it was very hard for Misao to make out. "Do you have any idea where we are Misao-Dono?"

"Actually I think I do! And we have a small problem. We are in the middle of nowhere. But I'm pretty sure that there is a forest over about to the East, we could take shelter there, the tree canopy is very thick."

"All right Misao-Dono! Lead the way!" Misao kicked her stallion into a gallop and took off in an easterly direction, Kenshin and Kaoru following. About fifteen minutes later they all suddenly noticed that the storm had gotten much quieter, and they weren't getting as wet anymore.

Misao beamed. "I told you I could find it Himura. Now we just need to find some shelter, and some food. A cave would be perfect if we could find one." The trio all hopped off of their horses and walked them through the thick underbrush as they looked for some kind of cave or outcrop.

"What's that?" questioned Kaoru pointing to a looming hole in the side of a large rock wall. "Is that a cave?"

"Good going Kaoru, and look, the horses will even fit!" Horses and humans entered their temporary dwelling to find a great surprise indeed. There was a fire pit dug in the center of the cave along with a large pile of wood and kindling in the corner. There was also a large wooden chest and upon inquiry, Misao found large sacks of rice and a pot along with bowls, chopsticks, a large spoon, and matches. Best of all, the cave was huge, with plenty of room to occupy three people and horses.

"From the looks of it," said Kenshin evenly as he looked around, "someone made this for a storm shelter for anyone who got stuck outside. Before we leave tomorrow we will replenish the wood supply in case anymore unfortunate people show up here."

The girls nodded in agreement and Misao went out with the pot to collect water so that they could cook some of the rice for dinner. When she came back, wetter if that was at all possible, carrying the water and some grasses she had picked for the horses to eat, she found Kaoru attempting to untie a bag of uncooked rice.

She placed the grass in front of their mounts and smiled sweetly at them. "I do hope you all like wet grass." The horses all sniffed at it and turned their heads away. "Now what are you supposed to eat?"

"They can have some dried rice if I could get this blasted gab open," huffed Kaoru. "Misao could you help?"

"Sure thing Kaoru." The younger girl padded over and took out a kunai, neatly cutting the tie off of the bag. The kendo instructor then poured some of the rice grains into the pot and brought it over to Kenshin who was feeding a growing fire.

"Kenshin, would you mind moving so I could cook the rice?" A somewhat worried expression crossed Kenshin's face when the young woman he had started to care for offered to cook. The frown was quickly replaced with a rurouni smile.

"How about I cook Kaoru-Dono? You and Misao-Dono can go feed the horses while I get supper going."

Kaoru gave a small smile. "That might be a better idea Kenshin, I don't really want to burn it." The raven haired woman trotted over to where Misao was hand feeding Dusty the uncooked rice.

"Hold out your hands Kaoru." Kaoru did as she was told and Misao poured some of the rice into cupped hands. "Now go offer that to Smokey. Mind that she doesn't eat your finger with it. That would not be good."

Kaoru paled slightly at the thought of one of her fingers getting eaten, and then tentatively held out her hands to the chocolate covered mare. "Good Smokey, now please hurry and take the rice."

The mare's rough tongue snatched up the rice and then looked at the empty hands as if saying, "can I have some more now?" Kaoru reached into the bag and fed the horse about a dozen times before Smokey decided that she had had her fill and closed her eyes. Misao had finished feeding Dusty and took what was left in the bag and stuck the bag around Storm's mouth as a feedbag.

"I don't want him to eat me," she said in answer to Kaoru's questioning look. "He can get sort of vicious if he doesn't get his food fast enough.

"Kaoru-Dono, Misao-Dono! Supper is ready!" Kenshin called from across the cave as he spooned rice into three separate bowls. "Hurry and eat it while it is hot! After the three had finished off the pot of rice Misao got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know, we still have two problems. One," she said counting off her fingers, "we don't have any blankets or anything to sleep with. Two, we are all still wearing wet clothes which is not good for our health. Now what to do about it?"

The three of them looked at each other, not really wanting to get undressed in front of each other. Kaoru broke the silence. "We really didn't plan ahead of us, did we Kenshin?"

Kenshin bobbed his head. "I guess we will all just take off what we can," the rurouni voiced. He then took off his fuchsia colored gi. Kaoru's face turned a bright red at seeing Kenshin only half clad. Misao raised her eyebrows at this. It looked like thenooki had a crush on the smiling rurouni. Kaoru, still blushing, removed the outer layer of her kimono to reveal a long slip.

"Normally I don't wear one, but I didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, and if I needed to fight...."

The Itaci girl smiled. "Good thing you did Kaoru. At least your things will be drier in the morning. No if you excuse me I'm going to go to bed." Misao yawned loudly and was halfway across the cave when Kaoru called out to her.

"Aren't you going to take any of those things off Misao? You'll catch a cold if you don't."

"I would if I could Kaoru, but I can't." Misao smiled sheepishly. "I'm not wearing anything else. But don't you worry, I'll be just fine." She continued walking over to where the horses were bedding down for the night and curled up next to Dusty. "I'll be fine...." and with that Misao was asleep.

"She's going to get sick, isn't she Kenshin?," Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Misao-Dono will probably get a small cold, we should move her to the fire. But then again the horses are giving her their body heat, hopefully she will be okay."

Kaoru gave a small sigh of relief before a worried frown crossed over her features. "Kenshin, I'm worried about Yahiko. Do you think he is okay? How will we find him when we get back to Tokyo? Are we going to get there tomorrow?"

"Do not worry Kaoru-Dono. Seesha is sure that Yahiko is okay, that I am. He has amazing willpower and will fine until we get there. If we leave first thing in the morning we should get there by mid-afternoon. But we do need to get some sleep, that we do."

Kaoru relaxed visibly at the positiveness of Kenshin's words. "You're right Kenshin. Yahiko will hold out. Or I'll kill him myself for making us worry so much."

Kenshin nodded absently as he laid their clothes next to the fire to dry. He then curled up on the ground. "Good night Kaoru-Dono, get some sleep."

"Good night Kenshin," mumbled Kaoru already falling asleep as she was rushed off to dreamland.

* * *

Yahiko woke up when a drop of water hit him on the nose. He knew things at once without even opening his eyes. The first was that he was tied to a metal pole by metal chains, and second, Gasuke was standing right in front of him. 

With a groan the last living Myojin opened his eyes to be met with the face of a leering Gasuke. "Ready Brat? Cause we are ready for some entertainment. And feel free to yell as loudly as you like, no one will here you. Except us that is." With an evil and manical laugh Gasuke walked back towards his residence calling over his shoulder, "Have a nice night Brat."

Yahiko struggled vainly to get loose from his manacles. This was not happening. He was not in the middle of the yard waiting to be electrocuted. If he just closed his eyes he could pretend that this was not happening.

The rain started to fall faster and in minutes Yahiko was soaked from head to toe. '_Sapphire!_' he mind-yelled, '_Help! Can you do something? Anything?_' No welcoming answer greeted his plea and Yahiko hung his head against his chest.

"Kenshin where are you?!" Yahiko yelled up into the Heavens as if waiting for an answer or some kind of miracle. His response was a bolt of lightning coming down from the sky and hit the ground about twenty feet away from where he was hanging, bits of ground flying in differnt directions, one piece soaring away from its companions and hitting Yahiko in the face.

The boy was openly sobbing now, knowing that the rain was hiding his tears. Why him? For Kami's sake, he was only ten years old! Why did he have to grow up like this? Why couldn't his mom still be alive? Why did his father have to die before he had even met him? Why wasn't Kenshin here yet? Why was he tied to a metal pole about to become a human lightning rod? Why? The questions went on and on, but there was no one there to answer them... no one. Yahiko was alone again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I loved the ending line! I don't know if you guys did, but I sure did! n.n In case any of you are wondering, if you didn't know already, this is going to be a Kenshin/Kaoru ficcy. I have very cute idea for them in the beginning of the next chapter, but you'll have to wait to find out!

School has been going okay I guess... only bnad thing is that I got an F on my last geometry quiz. T.T That hurt. At least I'm still getting a C since I got an A on the first one. Weird, huh? Anyone taking Spanish? That is a fun class!

Tonight is Wolf's Rain and Inuashya! CN took out YYH and teen Titans to put in stupid Star Wars and Samurai Jack. Cher dies this week, I'm so sad! T.T And next week Tobow dies... I don't want him to die!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**StarofFoam: **Glad you liked the prologue and very glad you didn't crash. n.n Poly Sci is actually quite interesting since we have the presidential election coming up in November!

**Tocole: **Cross country? Good for you n.n I don't run lomg distance well, but during track season I'm in badminton so no time there. Have fun in college! So who does Yahiko get to fight in your story? Update as soon as you can!

**IcyPanther: **Sometimes I'm too lazy to login too... Yes I did notice that some of it was in the wrong tense, but w will just overlook that. n.n Not sure if ninjas ride horses, but this group does!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Rurouni Kenshin. If I did own anything, it would so be Yahiko!

**The Secret Kept From Yahiko**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**From last time:**

The boy was openly sobbing now, knowing that the rain was hiding his tears. Why him? For Kami's sake, he was only ten years old! Why did he have to grow up like this? Why couldn't his mom still be alive? Why did his father have to die before he had even met him? Why wasn't Kenshin here yet? Why was he tied to a metal pole about to become a human lightning rod? Why? The questions went on and on, but there was no one there to answer them... no one. Yahiko was alone again.

* * *

Kaoru woke up feeling extremely cozy and warm which she assumed was because of the heat source next to her. She snuggled closer to the warmth before she realized what, or more specifically, who it was. Kenshin was sleeping soundly with the young woman curled up in his arms.

Kaoru made a move to get out from his grasp, but with a slight gasp she realized that Kenshin was not going to let her go. A faint blush tinged her cheeks and she gently shook Kenshin's bare shoulder with her free hand.

Kenshin let out a little grumble but went right on sleeping. Kaoru assumed that he must have been really tired if he hadn't woken up her shaking. A slight movement by the horses caught Kaoru's attention. She turned to see Misao sitting up and stretching.

Misao saw Kaoru and smiled. "Good morning Kaoru. Did you sleep well? From the looks of it you did."

The kendo instructor's blush deepened. "Could you just help me out of this Misao?" She tugged again trying to get away. Kenshin's hold held firm. "Please? And don't say anything, I don't want Kenshin to know," she pleaded.

Misao grinned. "You know, you and Himura look really cute together like that. Are you sure you want my help?"

Kaoru glowered. "You can tease later Misao, but get me out of this before he wakes up." In truth, Kaoru liked where she was at, and could definitely get used to waking up with Kenshin by her side every morning, but here and now was not the time.

Misao lazily pulled herself away from her cozy spot on the floor and went over to Kaoru. "I'll help you this time, but just this once. When I pick his arm up, you roll out of the way, got it?"

"Check," said Kaoru giving a nod. Misao leaned over, gently took Kenshin's arm, and was in the process of removing it from Kaoru when amethyst eyes shot open staring into her aquamarine colored ones.

"Misao-Dono? What are you doing?" Kenshin was referring to the way that she was leaning over him and holding his arm.

"Well... ummm... I was...ummm" Kenshin let his gaze travel down his arm to see Kaoru pinned beneath it.

With a blush coating his cheeks so that it matched his hair, Kenshin quickly released Kaoru and started to stutter out apologies. "Seesha is **so** sorry, Kaoru-Dono! Seesha had no idea that he would do something like that!"

"It's all right Kenshin," said Kaoru, who was now also a bright cherry red. "I know you didn't mean to."

Kenshin was still mumbling, most likely scolding himself for holding Kaoru like that as he walked around the fire pit to get his gi which was now dry. Donning it he picked up Kaoru's kimono and walked over and handed it to her. Kaoru took the offered garment with a soft thank you. Misao was cooking up a small batch of rice to make into rice balls so that they could eat as they rode. Kenshin took over Misao's job so that she could go get the horses saddled up for them to leave.

"All set Himura," the young girl called out. "All that is left is you, Kaoru and those rice balls! They sure smell good!"

"Seesha is glad that you think so, Misao-Dono." Kenshin wrapped up the rice balls in a handkerchief and walked over to where the horses were standing patiently for their riders. Kaoru was in the process of getting on top of her horse.

Misao was already sitting atop the stallion, looking eager to continue their "adventure" and rescue the young boy Kenshin and Kaoru had told her about. Kaoru had mentioned how much of a brat Yahiko, but since Misao knew that, she herself, was a bit of a brat, she couldn't wait to meet this one. Especially from the sounds of it, he was worse than her.

By this time, Kenshin had climbed onto his mount. Misao clucked to Storm and the stallion led the way out of the cave, Smokey following obediently behind. About half an hour into their trot, Kenshin sped up and handed each girl two large rice balls, with a warning of, "Be careful, Seesha does not want you to choke while riding."

Kaoru had finally decided after about an hour of riding, that she was capable of steering Smokey by herself, so she called a halt to that Misao could untie the lead rope that was attached between Storm and Smokey. After they had started again, Kaoru pulled up alongside Misao to chat. Misao was very talkative, and pretty soon Kaoru had learned all about her family. These people included Okina, her beloved Aoshi-Sama, and the rest of the Oniwaban ninja clan. Misao talked animatedly about all the adventures she had had growing up, from going on her first outing, to her training sessions with Aoshi.

Kaoru had never known that someone could talk so much. Kenshin was a quiet traveling companion, but the silence was comfortable, not hostile. Yahiko, she had not spent enough time with yet to actually get to know him, but she was assuming that he was going to be a talkative kid after he became more comfortable with dojo life.

Dojo life. With Kenshin. Oh that would be a dream come true, but there were two things wrong with the scenario. First of all, now Yahiko would be living with them, so she wouldn't have any private time with the rurouni. But what she thought was worse, was that Kenshin still had the annoying habit of calling her Miss, even when she had told him to just call her Kaoru. They were going to have to work on that. Kaoru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Misao calling her name.

"Kaoru? Kaoru? Did you hear what I said? Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? Misao snapped her fingers in front of Kaoru's face.

"Oh what? Oh, hi Misao. Did you say something?"

Misao threw her arms up in exasperation! "Kami, Kaoru! I said that we should be reaching Tokyo in about half an hour or so. I was also asking you if you have any idea where they are holding the brat captive."

Kaoru shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that I don't know where he is, but I'm worried about him, Misao. What if they did kill him? I would feel so guilty knowing that I was in the same house and I let those creeps take him!"

Kenshin, who had heard the last part of the conversation, rode up on Kaoru's left hand side. "You should not feel guilty Kaoru-Dono, that you should not. If anyone is to feel guilty it is Seesha. Yahiko came to Seesha the night he was taken to warn me of the coming danger that he foresaw. And yet, Seesha did nothing at that time; Seesha told Yahiko that we would all talk in the morning."

Misao looked at Kenshin with a confused expression written across her features. "What do you mean Himura? The coming danger he foresaw? What the heck does that mean?"

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other. They didn't know quite what to do. Yahiko seemed to be somewhat touchy on the subject, and he had barely told them, and both of them highly doubted that the young samurai would want his secret disclosed to someone that he didn't even know.

The young kendo instructor, however, decided that Misao deserved to know, after all, she was helping them get back to Tokyo. "Well," she started hesitantly, "you see, Yahiko can see into the future." Misao's jaw literally dropped to her knees. "But not whenever he wants to," Kaoru added hurriedly. "They just come at any time and he has no control over them."

"So, what can he see? Or what has he seen? And how doe someone even get a power like that?"

Kenshin held up a hand. "One question at a time please Misao-Dono. he can see whatever the vision is about, which as far as we can tell, could be anything. He saw himself in an unknown room, which we are taking to be the gang's new headquarters. From what Yahiko told us, he died after we rescued him, but for some reason he was brought back to life, and received this power."

"That's so cool!" Misao squealed, "I wish I could do that! Then I could see what the future holds for me."

"I don't think you would want it Misao. Because you would have to see all the bad things that would happen to you and those that you care about. Besides, life should be lived on edge with surprises. Or, at least that is what I think it should be." Kaoru shrugged.

After Kenshin had gone a ways ahead, Misao rode up to Kaoru and winked at her. "You wouldn't mind seeing the future if it included fluffy moments between you and Kenshin, would you?"

Kaoru's pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink at those particular thoughts that she had indeed been thinking of if she had the type of power that her apprentice to be had. "Well, I definitely wouldn't mind seeing those, unless they were bad, of course, but it sure would be interesting. Do you think we would have any kids?"

"Now you are thinking too far into the future Kaoru. He has to be able to say your name properly before you can even think about kids! Imagine, the little tyke growing up to hear his father call his mother Kaoru-Dono. That would be just too weird!"

The kendo instructor sighed. "I guess you are right Misao. Besides, I shouldn't even be thinking like that, and we need to concentrate on getting Yahiko before I even ponder hooking up with Kenshin."

Misao pointed. "Look. Tokyo." The girls kicked their horses into a gallop and sped after Kenshin who seemed to have the thought in mind to get to the city as fast as possible. Fifteen minutes of hard riding later, the trio had reached the outskirts of the city. "Which way do we go Himura? This is a pretty big city, and personally, I don't want to get lost."

"Don't be silly Misao, we won't get lost. I grew up in Tokyo and know this place like the back of my hand. If you take my advice, we should head East, the Yakuza's original hideout was to the West, and seeing as no one has seen him, they are probably in a secluded place."

"Hai, you are right Kaoru-Dono. East we shall go." To himself, the rurouni thought as they rode down the main road, '_We are almost there Yahiko, just hang on.'_

* * *

Yahiko didn't even know that he had fallen asleep until he had woken up. His first thought to himself was, '_how the heck did I fall asleep in that storm?'_ The young samurai then took the time to look around to see what damage the storm had caused. He found it amazing that he was still in one piece because the yard definitely didn't look so good.

A gnarled tree that had been in the corner had had one of its main branches tear off, leaving the limb lying on the ground covered with debris. Small chunks were missing from the ground, Yahiko determined that they must have either been where lightning had struck or something heavy had hit the ground with force. Some of the shingles on the roof had been peeled off and were scattered around the yard. Leaves covered the yard from surrounding trees.

The only damage that Yahiko could locate unto himself was a deep gash on his left cheek, caused by the flying piece of wood that had hit him only moments into the storm's fury. '_How did I survive that storm with nothing but a scratch? The whole place is torn up, but I'm perfectly fine, except for being cold. Won't Gasuke be surprised?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shuei Yakuza's main room, the members were gathered drinking large bowls of soup. They had tried to stay by the window to watch Yahiko beg for his life, but within minutes of the storm starting, they couldn't hear anything above the raging wind, nor see anything from the torrents of rain that kept coming down. All of them were expecting Yahiko to be dead.

"Hey Boss?" asked Soji as he bit into a rice ball, "what are you going to do if that red haired guy shows up to get the brat? he won't be very happy to find out that he's dead."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Soji," said Gasuke calmly. "I don't think he will find us, and if he does then he will be too overcome with grief to do much."

It was Honya's turn to speak. "Sir? What would you like us to do with the brat's body? We can't really just leave it hanging on a pole, if the police ever show up they would arrest us all for murder."

"Why don't you and a few others go toss it in the river? The current is very swift due to that wonderful rain last night. "If any finds him, they will just think that he fell into the river and drowned."

Honya grinned. "Excellent idea Boss. I'll see to it right away." Honya picked a few men including Soji and were about to leave the room when Gasuke stopped them.

"Hold on a minute Honya. I think that I would like to see this." The group, now including their leader, marched outside to where Yahiko hung limply on the pole. The young boy heard them coming, but decided not to make a move until someone was within kicking distance. He did have his feet to work with.

"He looks pretty dead. But he looks pretty good compared to the rest of the yard. Look at the place, it's a wreck!" Soji exclaimed as he looked around the large yard, now in ruins. "This is going to take forever to fix up!"

"Who cares Soji? Once the brat is in the river we can go back to our original area. I liked that one a lot better anyway. Close to town, lots of gambling joints,..."

Gasuke was standing directly in front of Yahiko and did not seem to notice the very slight rise and fall of the boy's chest. "So this was how it ended Yahiko, was it? You being electrocuted or just dying of cold, doesn't really matter which. Although I do hope it was the lightning. Much more painful for you that way."

Gasuke took a step forward and picked up Yahiko's head so that his face was looking at him. Yahiko decided that this was his chance. Snapping his eyes open he took his right foot and gave a solid kick to Gasuke's groin, hitting it right on the mark.

The leader of the Yakuza was so surprised that he fell over backwards clutching at his injured area. "Boss?" the whole gang said unison.

"He's... not... dead," Gasuke wheezed, his voice several notches higher than normal. "Get him!" The men charged Yahiko, who was still hanging by his hands. Yahiko became a whirlwind of feet, kicking anyone or anything that got too close to him. He landed an especially good kick on Soji's head, rendering the man to walk around the yard dazedly.

Once Gasuke had gotten back on his feet and seemed to be in control, the fighting stopped. Yahiko glared down at his captor. "Dead, am I? Because I feel very much alive and am ready to kick your butt. Or something else that hurts a lot more, but I already did that."

Gasuke's face turned purple with fury at the insult that the ten year old had placed on him. He stalked over to Yahiko, but stood just out of range of how far the young-looking warrior could reach. "I want him untied and thrown in the river. He doesn't have the strength to stand against the current, meaning he will be dead minutes after getting in the water."

The men inched around Yahiko, Soji with a sword, and after securely knocking him out, (This was done by two men holding his feet while Soji hit him over the head), the chains were undone from around his wrists and Gasuke carried the limp form behind a thicket of trees and down to the bank of a swiftly flowing river.

Yahiko was launched into the air and before he hit the water and was carried down the river, he awoke to hear Gasuke's voice echoing down the river bank. "Have a nice swim Brat!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And there we have it for chapter thirteen! Hope you all liked it!

The main reason that it took me so long to update was that due to way to many bad grades in geometry, my computer time was limited to half an hour a day. And seeing as I had more things to do than write fanfics, all my stories were put on hold. Thanks to a B on my last test (Can't believe I did so well! n.n) I was allowed to have my two hours back, so I have been working on getting this up for you. n.n

Toboe died! I can't believe it! And then everyone else died the next episode! And I think the ending to the whole series was sort of stupid, (sorry for those who did like it) so I'm planning on writing my own ending to Wolf's Rain when I have the time.

Cartoon Network did make me mad though! They took Inuashya off the air on Saturday nights! So I am going to have to send in a complaint about that.

Just because I'm curious, do any of you play an instrument? I play trombone n.n

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**IcyPanther: **Stupid auto correct changes everything. I really need to start proofreading, that I do. n.n. Hope you liked the Kenshin/Kaoru moment. It didn't come out quite like I planned, but I guess it turned out all right.

**Terra89: **Have we met before? Because you've never reviewed before.... hehe just curious I guess. So do you watch Teen Titans? Or do you just like the name Terra? Raven and Beastboy are my faves!

**StarofFoam: **Flunking geometry? That can't be good! I think I'm getting an A in Spanish, but my health teacher gave me a D on my project because I made a poster on the wrong diet, and didn't put my diet plan on a separate sheet of paper. (We had to get into groups and create our own type of diet.)

**Lexi-Chan: **Your very welcums for reviewing on your fic... just one question. Where did it go? I can't seem to locate it on the Yahiko story page... I hope you didn't delete because that was really good. Things will get better soon for our young samurai.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is finally back on Saturday nights, but I still don't own it.**

**The Secret Kept From Yahiko**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**From last time:**

Yahiko was launched into the air and before he hit the water and was carried down the river, he awoke to hear Gasuke's voice echoing down the river bank. "Have a nice swim Brat!"

* * *

Yahiko struggled in the flowing river, trying to grab onto anything that was jutting out of the water. Not that there was anything to hold on to. Almost everything had been submerged from the heavy rain that had come the night before. 

Thankfully, the young samurai knew how to swim, although he didn't know what use it would bring if he was having trouble just staying above the water. He knew that he would not be able to hold out much longer, he needed Kenshin. As that thought was finished, Yahiko was pulled under by the river's strong current, and the last thing he saw was a large piece of wood come sailing at his head before the world went black.

At that particular moment, the trio was nearing the same river that Yahiko had been dumped in. Kenshin halted his mount before the raging waters. It was very high, and the bridge was quite a ways off. The three decided to try their luck and cross by going right through the water.

Kenshin went first, with Kaoru very close behind, both of them making it safely across. Misao was halfway through the river, in the deepest part to be exact, and something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Before Kenshin or Kaoru had even realized it, a loud splash was heard as Misao plunged into the water.

Storm whinnied loudly and plunged to the bank near the duo. All three watched, two waiting for their friend, the other for his master, to resurface. "Kenshin, why did she just jump in? She's going to get pneumonia!"

Kenshin didn't answer, just watched the waters intently. Their was something familiar about the ki being giving off. He knew that it was Misao, but something told him that there was more.

Seconds passed, and then a triumphant shout was heard from Misao, and then a call. "Himura! Get over here! I need some help getting up!"

Kenshin and Kaoru rushed to where the sound was coming from, to find Misao latched firmly onto a branch that was leaning out over the river. And something was tucked under her arm. Something that looked a lot like... Yahiko!

The ex-battousai, being as light and nimble as he was, carefully climbed out onto the branch and held out a hand, which Misao grabbed as Kenshin hoisted her back to safety.

"I saw this kid in the river. Poor thing, I guess he fell in. I don't think he's dead yet though."

Kaoru pushed past Kenshin and took the limp body out of Misao's arms. "Yahiko, speak to me!" she yelled shaking the young boy up and down in her panic. Yahiko couldn't be dead, they had just found him.

Kenshin placed a hand on her arm. "Put him down please Kaoru-Dono. Seesha will take a look at him." Kaoru placed Yahiko gently on the ground , while Misao gaped in the background. She had just rescued the boy that the two companions had been looking for.

The red-haired man leaned over the still form and picked up the boy so that Yahiko was sitting in the crook of Kenshin's left arm. With his right, Kenshin pounded the boy hard on the back, smiling in relief when Yahiko began to cough up the water that he had swallowed.

The boy opened his chocolate colored eyes and met with Kenshin's deep purple ones, which were filled with worry.

"Kenshin?" the boy asked uncertainly, not knowing if he should believe his eyes.

"Hai, Yahiko. It is Seesha." Yahiko gave a small smile and closed his eyes, and Kenshin realized that he had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Shouldn't we get him home, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. "I don't need him getting any sicker than he is already."

"Yes we should, Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin stood up, the boy tucked securely under his arm, and remounted his horse. "Let's head to the dojo. Then I can go get Megumi-Dono."

About five minutes later, the small party had reached the dojo. Kaoru unlocked the front door and they all entered the dimly lit corridor. Kaoru beckoned, and they made their way to Yahiko's room.

After the young charge had been put into dry clothes and tucked in the futon, with the blankets pulled up to his chin, Kenshin left the dojo, his goal: Locate the foxy doctor and bring her back.

Kenshin jogged along the road, kicking up water from the puddles from the storm the night before. He reached the clinic in record time, despite the fact that he couldn't run at his top speed in fear of hurting himself or others.

The rurouni knocked and entered, and found Megumi wrapping a patient's arm with a thick bandage. That patient happened to be none other than Sagara Sanosuke.

"How many times must I tell you, Sano, to stop getting into fights over ever little thing?"

"I do not get into fights over 'every little thing'," Sano retorted. Then noticing the red head standing in the doorway. "Oy, Kenshin! When did you and Missy get back?"

"Just now, Sano." Turning abruptly to the doctor Kenshin said, "Megumi-Dono, you are needed back at the dojo immediately. We found Yahiko, but he is not looking very good, Seesha fears."

Both Sano and Megumi gasped, and Megumi nodded. She quickly grabbed her doctor's bag and hurried out the door with Kenshin, Sano on their heels.

When they reached the dojo, they were met with a very distressed looking Kaoru. "Oh thank goodness you are here Megumi, Yahiko has started tossing in bed and Misao and I can't get him to stop. He also has a very warm forehead, I'm afraid that it could turn into a fever."

Megumi brushed past, with a call over her shoulder of, "Let me take a look at him Kaoru."

The young doctor reached the boy's room to find a strange, petite girl, trying to hold Yahiko down, with no avail. The girl looked up, and Megumi noticed that she had aquamarine colored eyes. "Oh you must be the doctor! I'm so glad you're here! Kaoru and I don't know what to do."

Megumi nodded and sat down on the floor next to Yahiko's bed. Placing her cool hand on his forehead, she shook her head sadly. "He has a fever again. See," she said pointing to two bright pink splotches on Yahiko's cheeks, "you can see that he is warmer than he should be."

Misao took off all the blankets. "Will this help?"

Megumi shook her head. "No, I'm going to need some of the thinner ones, but I do have a question. Why in Kami's name is he wet? Kaoru didn't give him a bath, did she?"

"Oh no," said Misao. "We found him in the river. I jumped in and rescued him," she added proudly. "I didn't even know that this was the same kid that Himura and Kaoru were looking for until I pulled him out of the water."

"Well, Miss..."

"Just call me Misao, please, Miss. Everyone does."

"All right Misao. Please go get me a rag with a bowl of cold water. And call Ken-San and Kaoru, Sano too, in here, please."

Misao quickly got up and exited the room, and alerted the three other occupants of Megumi's message. They all stood up and disappeared into Yahiko's room. Misao hurried to fetch the water as she had been told.

When she arrived back, she found Kenshin and the man named Sano both holding Yahiko down, Kaoru holding his hand and whispering words that she couldn't quite distinguish, and Megumi was in the process of administering medicine to Yahiko, who did not seem to want to swallow anything.

"Hurry Misao, bring that water here." Misao rushed the water to Megumi, who dipped the rag into the cool water and wrung it out, and then sponged Yahiko's face with it.

Yahiko made a valiant attempt to get loose of the hands that were holding him as Megumi tried to feed him the medicine again. He was actually successful in shaking Sano off of one of his legs.

"It's going to be okay Yahiko," whispered Kaoru, "we want to help you, let us help you."

That message seemed to make it through to Yahiko, and he stopped his struggling, giving Megumi the chance to get the medicine down the boy's throat.

"There," she said, sitting back on her heels, "that medicine should help to fight off the fever and any diseases that he could have gotten from being in the water. But I would definitely keep a wash cloth on his head until the fever breaks."

"Thank you so much, Megumi-Dono," Kenshin said, smiling at the sleeping child, now peaceful.

"You are very welcome, Ken-San," the doctor replied. "I should best be heading back to the clinic, I left it in a bit of a rush."

Megumi left, with a note of to get her if Yahiko took a turn for the worse. The panic over, the four elders went to the kitchen and three sat down while Kenshin made some tea. During this time Misao and Sano met.

"So you are Sano," Misao commented. "Did you know that you look like a rooster?"

Kaoru had to hide her face behind her teacup to keep from laughing out loud. Sano was always referenced to as a rooster, but never to his face by a complete stranger.

Sano's face turned red at the insult, and glared at Misao. "And who might you be, Weasel?"

"Don't you dare call me a weasel, you chicken head! No one calls Makamichi Misao a weasel and gets away with it!" The young ninja leaped up from the floor, and pounced on Sanosuke. For a petite girl, she was doing pretty well against the bigger man, who hadn't even had time to react before he had been tackled.

Misao didn't even punch, kick, or do anything that Kenshin thought Misao would have. And yet, Sano was still begging her to stop. You guessed it, the little ninja was tickling (and succeeding) the great Zanza .

"Stop it kid!," Sano gasped, his face turning a light shade of blue from not getting enough air into his lungs.

"Not until you say I'm not a weasel," Misao responded sweetly back.

A few more minutes later, Sano couldn't stand it anymore. "FINE! YOU ARE NOT A WEASEL!"

Misao smiled happily and climbed off the fighter's stomach. Kaoru was rolling on the floor laughing all of her mirth out.

Sano got up, very red in the face, and sat back in his seat with a pout. "Now Sano," said Kenshin, "let's get over this. Misao-Dono was just being defensive, that's all."

"And you were lucky that we weren't doing a real fight. My kunais would have kicked your butt."

"Kunais? What the heck are those?"

Misao pulled out her pack of throwing knives and showed them to Sano. "These are kunais, and trust me, they hurt a lot."

"What kind of martial arts group uses little knives?"

"I'm an Oniwaban Ninja. Leader to be exact." Here Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances, both knowing that Misao was not the leader, she was one of the lower ranking members, although she was still very talented. But both bit their lips and decided to let the young girl have her fun.

"They put a pipsqueak in charge of a ninja clan," Sano scoffed. "I hardly agree with you. You are being a little weasel."

Misao fumed and jumped at Sano, but this time he was ready. As Misao lunged, Sano caught her wrists, and flipped her over so that she staring up at him. "And besides," he continued, "if a leader was this quick to anger and jump at whatever made her do so, that clan would have been gone a long time ago."

Misao and Kaoru gaped at Sano. Kaoru had never known the man who 'lived' at her house to use so much intellect to deduce the truth of Misao's words.

"Maybe you aren't such a chicken head after all," Misao mused. "But, you still look like one."

Sano just shook his head and let Misao back on her feet. "You know," he said, "you're not too bad, Weasel-Girl."

"Neither are you, Rooster-Head." And that, was how Makamichi Misao and Sagara Sanosuke became friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't updated in a pretty long time, and I am very sorry. With school, projects, homework, scholastic bowl, band, private lessons, karate, my birthday (December 16th), Christmas, shopping, and all those other issues, I got backed up.**

**I certainly got a lot of reviews for this chapter! I am thinking that it might be because Cartoon Network put RK back on the air n.n**

**Well, I'd like to wish everone a belated Merry Christmas, and a Happy Early New Year! I will see you all in 2005! **

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**IcyPanther: Hehe you are a goo guesser... (is that a word?) I don't think I made any mistakes this time (snd if I did, don't point them out) I want Inu and Wolfs Rain back, but not on the weekdays, I'm not allowed to stay up!**

**Terra89: Raven is my fave on Teen Titans n.n To create a story, first type it. Then go to document manager and upload. Then go to Edit Story and vlick create. Fill in all the info and submit. Your story has been made. n.n And the second review that you left, made me feel very warm and bubbly inside! Thankies so much!**

**ladedada10: Well I updated... not soon, but I still did n.n **

**anime fan: So do I, I just don't know why. Hope to see you again!**

**smilingcheerios: Clarinet and trombone? Seems like a weird combo.... but then again I have a friend who plays flute and tuba....**

**Yakiko4: Hehe, well here it is. Too late for Christmas, but in time for New Years!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**The Secret Kept From Yahiko**

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**Yahiko awoke to darkened room. The first thought that popped into his head was that he was back in that room in the syndicate. It was then that he realized that he wasn't tied up, and he was resting in a futon. Warily looking around, his surroundings began to look quite familiar to him. He was at the dojo! 

Yahiko made to get out of the bed, but due to his injuries from bumping around in the river he fell back onto his blanket with a small groan. From the light coming through the window, Yahiko judged that it was around six in the morning. He knew that Kenshin would probably already be awake and working in the yard, but the young samurai didn't want help getting out of bed.

Carefully gripping onto the wall, Yahiko pulled himself to his feet. He legs were shaking beneath him and could give out at any minute, and the room was spinning around in circles as a bout of dizziness hit him. Closing his eyes tightly, Yahiko waited for the dizzy spell to pass before opening them again.

After the spell had passed, Yahiko looked around his room with a small smile. It wasn't as messy as it had been before, Kenshin had probably come in and cleaned. A yummy aroma wafted down the hall and into his bedroom. '_Kenshin must be cooking breakfast, smells good.'_ Yahiko started to inch his way towards the door, using the walls as support.

Misao was also up with Kenshin. She wasn't the greatest cook, but she didn't burn simple things like Kaoru did. So that was why she was in the process of making a large pot of tea for the 'family.' "Misao-Dono," queried Kenshin from his seat where he was making rice balls to go along with the cold miso soup for breakfast.

"Yes, Himura? Do you need something?" Misao finished boiling the water was adding the green teabags to the pot.

"Hai, could you please go check on Yahiko for Seesha?"

"No problem, Himura. be right back." Misao skipped down the hall planning on just poking her head in the room to make sure that the boy was still asleep. What she did see certainly wasn't that. By that time Yahiko had made it to his door frame and was trying to decide how to make it to the kitchen. Misao gave a short scream before covering her own mouth, lest she wake Kaoru.

Kenshin came running down the hall to see why the young ninja had screamed. He gave a small smile on seeing why. He knew that Yahiko was not one to stay in bed when there was something better to do, even if he was sick. And Kenshin had a hunch that breakfast had aroused the boy.

"Good morning, Yahiko how are you feeling today?"

Yahiko gave a weak smile. "I've been better. Who's she?" he asked nodding at Misao.

"Yahiko, I would like you to meet Misao-Dono, Misao-Dono, I would like you to meet Yahiko."

"Pleased to meet ya, Yahiko," Misao bubbled, "I'm Makamichi Misao, second in command of the Oniwaban ninjas. And, err, shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"Yes, Yahiko," said Kenshin, "what exactly are you doing out of bed? Megumi-Dono would not like that you are out of bed. Kaoru-Dono won't be too happy either."

"I was hungry." The boy's stomach growled in response.

Misao giggled, but then grew quite serious. "When was the last time you ate anyways?" she asked. Yahiko shrugged in reply. Truth be told, he couldn't remember.

"What is going on out here?" said the stern voice of Kaoru. The kendo instructor walked down the hall towards the little group, looking like she was going to yell at all of them for waking her from her beauty sleep, but instead did the unexpected. She bent down and threw her arms around Yahiko in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you ever do that again Myojin Yahiko! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Yahiko softly. "I never meant for you to worry." Kaoru just hugged the boy tighter and started to cry. Yahiko thought that he had made her upset. "Please don't cry, Kaoru. I'm sorry."

"I'm crying because I'm so happy that you are alive Yahiko. I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault that those creeps got you. I should have kept a better eye on you."

Kenshin nodded his agreement. "I should have listened when you told me about your vision Yahiko. It certainly happened sooner than we expected."

"Kenshin, is breakfast ready?" asked Kaoru, "Yahiko needs to eat something." Placing a cool hand on her charge's forehead, Kaoru was happy to discover that his fever had broken.

"Yes it is, Kaoru-Dono." Kaoru smiled and picked Yahiko up and carried him to the kitchen amid his protests of how he was too old to be carried like a child, after all, he was not a kid.

Kaoru gently et Yahiko down at the table and sat down next to him as Kenshin bustled around the kitchen to bring food to the table. Kaoru was picking up Yahiko's chopsticks when Yahiko took them from her hand. "You know, Kaoru, I might be somewhat sick, but I'm not invalid."

The black haired woman smiled. "I know that, Yahiko, I just can't help it."

"Hey, Kaoru? I have a question. Could you start teaching my Kamiya Kasshin today?"

Kaoru choked on her tea. "Teach you Kamiya Kasshin today? Are you crazy Yahiko? You just got back, are still somewhat sick, and are in no condition to start learning a martial art!"

Yahiko twirled his chopsticks n his hands. "Well, I just thought that it would be a good idea to start today. I'm feeling fine, and if you think I start looking bad, we can stop, I promise."

His sensei looked at him skeptically. "I honestly don't know if I should believe you or not, my young apprentice. But we will give it a go. The moment I think you have had enough, we stop. Understood?"

Yahiko nodded in agreement and stood up from the table. "I'm ready, let's go get started now!"

The tanooki shook her head. "Let me finish eating Yahiko. While I finish, you go get dressed in a uniform. There's a chest of them in the training hall. I would suggest that you pick out the smallest pair you can find."

Yahiko dashed off and Misao shook her head in amazement. "That kid sure heals quickly, doesn't he? I mean this morning he was holding onto the wall for support, and now look at him go!"

"I must disagree with you, Misao-Dono. I believe that Yahiko is just running on his excitement of learning. Besides that, his injuries were actually not very bad at all. Just a bump on the head and burn marks on his wrists."

"Oh okay." Misao went back to eating her rice ball. "After I'm done, I'm going to go explore town, is that okay, Himura?"

"That is all right with Seesha, Misao-Dono. Just be careful."

"Oh, Misao? Could you do me a favor if you are going into town?" Misao nodded. "Good. Just stop into the Akabeko and tell Tae, she's the owner, that we are back and that Yahiko is with us. I'm she that she and Tsubame were worried about all of us, especially Yahiko. Also tell her when she has a chance to come up here and pick up her money."

"Sure thing Kaoru. I'll be back in a few hours minna!" Misao got up from the table and preceded back to her room to get dressed so that she could leave. At the same time, Yahiko came back into the kitchen, dressed in the white training gi that was customary for the students to wear.

"Can we go now, Kaoru? Please?" Kaoru just looked at her pupil and laughed. Even though the uniform that Yahiko was wearing was the smallest that the dojo carried, it was quite large on him and bagged just about everywhere, you couldn't even see his hands, the sleeves were much too long!

Kaoru just kept laughing and stood up and went over to Yahiko. She rolled his sleeves up so that he could see and use his hands, and then rolled his pants legs up to his knees. "That'll have to do for now until we can get you a proper fitting uniform," she sighed. "Go wait in the training hall, I'll be there in a few minutes. If you like, you can pick a shinai to use. Those are the-"

"I know what they are, Kaoru. I'm not that clueless about weapons, you know."

"All right. So sorry for insulting your intelligence," Kaoru said jokingly. "Meet you there in a few minutes. Kenshin, would you mind doing the dishes?

"Not at all, Kaoru-Dono. After that Seesha was thinking of doing some laundry." Kenshin then realized that he was talking to an empty kitchen, Kaoru had disappeared as soon as he had said yes. '_She probably knew that I was going to say yes anyways.'_

Kaoru entered the training hall to find her apprentice looking at the pile of shinais stacked neatly in a corner waiting for use. Yahiko was in the process of picking up each one and testing it by tossing it from hand to hand before moving onto the next. After about going through eight or nine shinais, Yahiko seemed to have found one to his liking. Without even turning around to acknowledge his teacher, Yahiko said, "I'm ready to start now."

The kendo instructor was shocked. '_He knew I was here without even looking and I didn't even make a noise! That was just like Kenshin... creepy. I'll just act like I'm not surprised.'_

"Kaoru? Are you ready to start now?" Yahiko turned around and looked at his teacher. "Is something wrong? You look sort of lost..."

"Oh, everything's fine. Just zoned out for a moment there. Shall we get started," Kaoru said shaking her head to clear it.

"I'm ready when you are." Kaoru set Yahiko up the basic stance and they began the basic strokes of the Kamiya Kasshin style.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Oniwaban ninja was strolling down the middle of a dirt road headed for the center of Tokyo. Misao was enjoying the fresh breeze that was blowing by her and gently shaking the leaves off of their branches. 

"Ah, it is such a beautiful day," Misao exclaimed to herself as a pair of children ran ahead of their parents playing tag. "The birds are singing, the sun is shining and the children are playing, what could make it better?"

The tranquility was somewhat ruined when Misao reached the center of town; vendors on the side of the road were shouting out their wares, and talking was going on everywhere. Further down the road, Misao saw a sign hanging above a store front that said clearly, Akabeko.

"This looks like the place," Misao said smiling to herself as she entered the building. Upon her arrival waitresses all seemed to appear out of nowhere and welcomed her in unison. "Uhh, I have a message for Tae, from Kamiya Kaoru... could you tell me where I might find her?"

"Right this way, Miss," one of the serving girls said gesturing for Misao to follow her down a hall. The girl knocked softly on a shoji door and poked her head in. "Tae-San? There is a girl here with a message from Kaoru-San. Shall I let her in?"

"Please do, Annette," a kindly voice answered. Annette opened the door and let Misao in, then closed it behind the ninja and left to get some tea for the guest. As soon as Misao had sat down Tae started talking. "You have news of Kaoru? Is she well? Is Yahiko safe? And who are you?"

"Do slow down, one question at a time. I'm Makamichi Misao, Oniwaban ninja. Kaoru and Yahiko are back safe and sound, same as Himura. Kaoru says that when you get a spare moment you can come up to the dojo to get your money back that you loaned them."

"So they found the correct inn and rescued Yahiko?"

"Well they found the right inn, it was the one that I love at, the Aoiya, but turns out that Yahiko was in Tokyo the whole time! But I don't know all the facts, so it would be best if you asked Kaoru for the story."

A knock on the door interrupted the women's conversation. It was Annette with a tray of tea and a small pot of beef stew. Misao opened her mouth to say that she didn't have any money to pay, but Annette beat her to it. "It's on the house Makamichi-San."

"Oh, Thank you so much!" Misao broke her chopsticks and started serving the delicious smelling stew into two bowls, one for her and one of Tae. After taking a bite, Misao smiled in bliss. "This is a great tasting beef pot, Tae-San."

"Why thank you, Makamichi-San, but you need only call me Tae."

"All right, Tae, but you need to call me Misao. Makamichi-San makes me sound old." Tae laughed and the two women continued to talk until Misao said that she had to leave and bided Tae a pleasant evening.

Misao had a quiet walk back to the dojo, and when she arrived, she found Kenshin doing a load of laundry with Yahiko sitting next to him looking squeaky clean. There was steam coming from the bath so Misao knew that Kaoru must be getting cleaned up from her training session.

"How'd it go, kid?" she asked smiling down at Yahiko.

"It went well, I think I'm doing all right. Kaoru decided that I've had enough for the day and said that once she got out of the bath she was going to go start dinner." Yahiko shuddered. "I do not want to eat her cooking, she burns almost everything."

"Yahiko, that wasn't very nice to say about Kaoru-Dono," Kenshin reprimanded.

"It might not be nice, but it is the truth," Yahiko grumbled under his breath. Misao giggled. "Speak of the devil," Yahiko muttered as Koru exited the bathhouse looking much fresher and relaxed.

"I'm going to go start cooking dinner, Kenshin!" Kaoru called as she proceeded up the stairs and into the dojo. The locking of the door caught everyone's attention- with Koru now cooking they were in for a long night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Took me six months to update, but I am alive! -cheers- Hopefully the next chapter will not take six months to put up - I'm out of school as of today, and since I never got a summer job, don't have to worry about that, but my mom has long lists of stuff for me to do! I would like to give a big thank you to all of those who reviewed! Even though I wasn't updating, you guys kept reviewing and that made me make time to write this! Thank you for all sticking by me!

**Reviewer's Comments**:

**SmilingCheerios:** That's how I picture Misao and Sano acting when together, so I just had to throw it in!

**Terra89:** Raven episodes coming up soon! New episodes start tomorrow! If it's the Dragon Knights by RayEarth, I like those. I've never read/seen any of the others, but I have a friend who likes Case Closed

**Yakiko4:** And a happy belated New Year's to you -toasts-

**Sister Jou-Chan:** I finally had time to update! Glad you like it!

**IcyPanther:** I don't know if Soujiro will come in... guess we'll have to wait and see :P

**Tocole:** I'm glad you PC is back in working order n.n I've never seen OLS, so I'd have definite trouble with following along. My friend might have some of it, I'll ask her if I can borrow. Even though your lookup says you won't be, a revamp of FOL would be awesome!


End file.
